The Serpentines
by therealmofnight
Summary: Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin berteman dari kecil. Mereka menamakan dirinya sebagai Geng Ular. Jungkook mengira Taehyung menyukai Jimin. Taehyung mengira Jungkook menyukai Jimin. Sementara Jimin menyukai kakaknya Jungkook. /TAEKOOK/KOOKV/YOONMIN/NAMJIN
1. Chapter 1

**The Serpentines**

kookv, yoonmin, namjin.

 _by pepperblush_

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Hari senin lalu lintas pasti akan lebih ramai dari biasanya. Meski sudah berangkat ke sekolah lima menit lebih cepat dari biasanya, Jungkook tetap tidak kebagian tempat duduk di bus. Dia melihat Taehyung lari-lari mengejar bus yang baru berangkat pelan-pelan. Anak itu berhasil masuk ke dalam bus dan memamerkan giginya ke semua penumpang. Dia merasa itu sebuah prestasi. Jungkook berharap Taehyung tidak melihatnya.

"Jungkook! kenapa tidak bilang pada paman supir untuk berhenti? Kau sengaja ya?"

Jungkook pura-pura tidak mendengar. Taehyung terkadang sangat norak. Orang-orang masih memperhatikan gaya nyentriknya dengan ragu.

"Ish!" Taehyung mencibir tapi setelah itu dia tersenyum licik. Ditariknya pipi Jungkook hingga anak itu menjerit kesakitan. "Kau mau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku sampai kapan, heh?"

"Arraseo! lepaskan!"

"Sakit ya?"

"Siapa suruh terlambat!"

"Jimin yang terlambat membangunkan aku. Dia sendiri baru berangkat diantar supirnya."

"Manja. Bangun tidur saja harus dibangunkan Jimin."

"Setidaknya Jimin baik. Memangnya kau? Pelit!" cicit Taehyung sambil cemberut.

"Apa? kenapa kau mengatai aku pelit?" sungut Jungkook sebal.

"Membangunkan aku saja kau tidak mau. Kau terlalu sayang pulsa ya? padahal aku kan temanmu."

"Kau manja. Kau tidak pernah dewasa kalau begitu terus. Mau sampai kapan Taehyung?"

Taehyung diam.

Jungkook tidak salah sih tapi cara Jungkook berbicara membuatnya kesal. Dia selalu bertingkah seperti yang paling dewasa padahal dia yang paling muda umurnya diantara mereka bertiga. "Untung aku punya Jimin. Dia baik." sindir Taehyung lagi. Kali ini sambil pura-pura melihat pemandangan keluar jendela.

"Yah terserah kau saja."

Keduanya diam.

Diam sampai bus sampai di halte depan sekolah mereka. Keduanya turun berbarengan dan Jimin sudah berada di sana melambaikan tangannya.

"Kalian hampir terlambat. Ayo!" kata Jimin riang.

Mereka bertiga beriringan masuk ke dalam kelas. Ketiganya berada di kelas yang sama karena mereka sama-sama menyukai sains jadi mereka memilih kelas sains.

"Taehyung, kemarin hampir ada adik kelas yang mau memakai nama geng kita."

"Cih! Siapa?" tanya Taehyung tidak suka.

"Tidak jadi. Mereka sudah minta maaf." seloroh Jungkook sambil menaruh tas di mejanya.

"Huh? mereka sudah minta maaf sama kau, Kook?" tanya Jimin terkejut.

"Iya. Sabtu saat acara klub. Mereka datang ke lapangan basket terus bilang padaku."

"Kau memaafkannya begitu saja?" kali ini Taehyung yang bertanya. Rautnya masih tidak suka.

"Iya. Mereka kan anak baru. Lagian mereka belum tahu nama-nama geng di sini."

"Tapi Geng Ular sudah ada dari dulu. Harusnya mereka tahu." tambah Jimin.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Sudah Jimin. Biarkan saja. Yang penting nama kita tidak jadi diambil."

Taehyung diam lagi.

Kalau bicara dengan Jimin, pasti Jungkook akan lebih lembut berbeda sewaktu bicara dengannya. Taehyung kesal. Jungkook pasti sudah lama menyukai Jimin.

"Baiklah. Tae, pe'er mu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Kau?"

"Jungkook membantuku kemarin. Aku menelponnya. Lumayan, aku jadi mengerti."

Tuhkan.

Jungkook pasti baik sama Jimin.

"Aku mau ke kantin beli susu. Ada yang mau nitip?" tanya Jungkook.

Dua temannya refleks menggeleng.

Jungkook tidak menjawab lagi, dia langsung keluar kelas menuju kantin.

Setelah Jungkook keluar, Jimin menyenggol lengan Taehyung pelan.

"Tadi sewaktu berangkat, dia menunggumu di halte?" tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak. Dia bahkan diam saja saat aku lari-lari mengejar bus. Aku hampir ketinggalan. Aku heran, kenapa dia tidak minta paman bus berhenti sebentar supaya aku bisa naik ya? Dia jahat padaku."

Jimin berdecak. "Dia tidak melihatmu mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin. Dia selalu begitu deh. Dia baik padamu Jimin tapi tidak padaku padahal kita sudah berteman dari dulu."

Jimin tertawa lebar. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Tae. Jungkook memang dingin."

"Dia bahkan mau mengajarimu lewat telepon. Kalau aku, huh! pasti dia sudah marah duluan sebelum aku tanya."

Jimin menahan tawanya. "Kau mungkin perlu meminta lebih halus."

"Tidak mau. Dia pasti merasa menang kalau begitu."

.

.

.

Jungkook sibuk memilih rasa roti yang akan dia beli. Kemarin dia sudah membeli rasa kacang merah. Hari ini dia mau mencoba rasa lain tapi yang ada hanya rasa ayam dan keju. Jungkook tidak suka keju. Sayang sekali rasa coklat tidak ada. Jadi dia memilih rasa ayam.

"Bu, aku mau susu stroberi satu lagi ya?"

Taehyung suka stroberi. Dari caranya berlari-lari pasti dia belum sarapan. Jungkook merasa Taehyung sengaja tidak mau ikut bersamanya ke kantin agar bisa berduaan dengan Jimin.

Jungkook membawa susu dan rotinya ke dalam kelas. Dia melihat Jimin dan Taehyung sedang duduk bersebelahan. Kursi Jimin ditarik hingga ada di sebelah Taehyung.

Jungkook menarik nafas. Tuhkan! mereka pasti berduaan.

"Jungkook! Aku mau susunya." kata Jimin menyambut dia.

"Kau belum sarapan? Aku pikir—"

"Belum! Kebetulan sekali. Itu pasti buatku ya? kau tahu saja aku lapar." potong Jimin sambil mengambil susu yang ada di tangannya. Jungkook merasa serba salah. Taehyung melihat mereka berdua dengan malas.

"Tae, kau mau?"

"Tidak. Aku mau ke toilet."

Taehyung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Keluar dari kelas dengan langkah yang sedikit cepat.

Jungkook menarik nafas. Sudah kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Jimin, kau tega ya. Kau kan sudah sarapan." seloroh Jungkook. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku membelikan itu untuk Taehyung. Dia pasti marah."

Jimin berhenti menyedot susunya. Dia baru mengerti sekarang.

Jimin menepuk kepalanya. "Aduh, Bagaimana ini? Kenapa kau ga bilang?"

"Aku mau bilang tapi susunya sudah direbut duluan. Sudahlah, lagi pula dia juga pasti menolak kalau aku berikan tadi. Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja."

Jimin tersenyum tipis. "Kalian berdua sangat lucu sekali. Cepatlah dewasa ya."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Tidak ada. Sudah cepat selesaikan makanmu."

.

.

Taehyung mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi pagi. Dia mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa meski hatinya masih kesal. Jungkook pilih kasih. Jungkook pelit.

Setelah kejadian tadi pun Jungkook masih diam saja seperti tidak merasa ada yang salah. Dia masih mengobrol dengan Jimin dan berdiskusi seperti biasanya. Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Mereka bertiga berkumpul untuk makan bekal bersama. Taehyung sudah kelaparan sejak tadi dan langsung membuka bekalnya.

"Hei, Geng Ular! apa mau ikut ke bioskop nanti sore sepulang sekolah?"

Salah satu anak dari Geng Anak Hujan datang menyambangi. Taehyung berhenti sejenak untuk melihat ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kalau besok kita mau ikut. Kalau hari ini tidak bisa." jawab Jungkook.

Jungkook kalau bicara selalu begitu, kesannya dia anak yang dingin dan berwibawa padahal dia selalu mengatai Taehyung yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hari ini kami mau pergi." tambah Jimin.

"Oke. Kalau begitu lain kali saja ya?" tanya anak Geng Hujan lagi.

"Iya. Nanti saja. Lagipula kami tidak suka film horror."

Mereka mengangguk lalu pergi dari kelas sementara Taehyung masih mencerna kalimat Jimin barusan.

"Kita pergi kemana hari ini?" tanya Taehyung.

"Loh? Jungkook belum bilang kalau kita mau nonton bersama di rumahnya?"

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mungkin dia cuma mau kau yang datang." kata Taehyung sambil mengendikkan bahunya.

"Aku lupa. Kemarin Jimin menelpon sampai malam lalu aku tidur."

"Iya. Terserah kau saja Jungkook."

"Maaf ya Tae tapi, kau bisa ikut kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Aku ikut."

Taehyung melanjutkan makannya meski tidak tahu kenapa rasanya jadi kurang begitu enak. Kenapa sih Jungkook selalu melupakannya?

Dia mencoba melupakan rasa sakit hatinya dengan makan yang banyak. Dia benci Jungkook. Dia benci harus menyukai Jungkook.

Padahal Jungkook hanya suka sama Jimin.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah mereka diantar oleh supir pribadi Jimin ke rumah Jungkook. Rumah Jungkook dan Taehyung jaraknya tidak begitu jauh makanya mereka sering bertemu di dalam bis sementara rumah Jimin arahnya berlawanan dengan mereka berdua dan orang tua Jimin tidak mau Jimin naik angkutan umum ke sekolah makanya ada satu supir yang khusus mengantarnya kemana-mana.

Mereka bertiga sudah bersama sejak kecil. Orang tua mereka saling mengenal meski rumah Jimin letaknya tidak berdekatan.

Mereka menamai dirinya Geng Ular karena dulu kakaknya Jungkook memelihara ular piton yang lucu. Ularnya tidak punya taring. Taringnya sudah dicopot supaya tidak mengigit. Kasihan sih tapi itu semua keinginan kakaknya Jungkook.

Ular itu sudah mati di musim dingin karena mereka pergi piknik dan meninggalkan ularnya sendirian di rumah.

Jimin yang paling sedih saat ular pitonnya mati. Jadi mereka menamai geng dengan sebutan geng ular supaya tidak lupa dengan ular peliharaan yang dulu.

Mereka sampai di rumah Jungkook. Jungkook membuka pintu dan melihat kakaknya sedang membaca buku sendirian di bawah.

"Hyung, aku pulang." kata Jungkook sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Iya." jawab kakaknya Jungkook tanpa melihat ke arah Jungkook.

"Ada Taehyung dan Jimin. Kita mau menonton film bersama Hyung."

Refleks Kakaknya Jungkook menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Jimin juga Taehyung membungkuk memberi salam.

"Halo Hyung!" sapa Taehyung ramah.

"Hyung tidak kuliah?" sambung Jimin sambil melepaskan sepatunya.

"Aku libur." jawab Kakaknya Jungkook singkat.

"Tumben kau tidak berkencan dengan Yerin Nuna." seloroh Jungkook sebelum dia terkena lemparan bantal di wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sudah ya, Ibu membuat puding. Sisakan aku."

Jungkook mencibir.

Taehyung dan Jimin kemudian duduk di sofa yang tadi dipakai kakaknya Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung sudah punya pacar?" tanya Taehyung penasaran.

Jungkook mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu. Aku sering mendengar Hyung berbicara dengan Yerin Nuna belakangan ini tapi entahlah."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jimin masih terdiam kaku di sofa.

"Kita jadi menonton kan?" tanya Jungkook begitu sadar suasanya jadi kaku. Dia menyenggol lengan Jimin.

Jimin sedikit gelagapan karena sejak tadi dia melamun. "Kau mau menonton apa Jimin?"

"Uhm, komedi."

"Oke, kita menonton film yang ini saja." ucap Jungkook sambil mengutak-atik home theather miliknya.

Taehyung merasa sedih. Lagi-lagi Jungkook hanya memperhatikan Jimin. Padahal dia ingin menonton film anime hari ini. Mungkin karena semalam mereka berdua sudah memutuskan mau menonton film apa di telepon.

Taehyung duduk diam di sofa. Dia bahkan tidak menikmati film yang sudah diputar karena Jungkook dan Jimin begitu menikmati film itu seakan dia tidak ada di sana diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku lupa memberi makan Yeontan. Aku pulang dulu ya. Ibu mengirim pesan juga agar aku kembali sekarang." kata Taehyung cepat-cepat sambil membereskan tasnya.

"Huh? ada apa memangnya?" tanya Jimin. Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Mungkin Ibu sudah memasak banyak hari ini dan tidak tahu kalau aku akan main kesini." ucapnya singkat sambil memakai sepatu.

"Taehyung." panggil Jungkook pelan.

Taehyung malas menoleh. Dia berpura-pura mengambil topi dalam tasnya. "Sudah ya. Sampai besok."

.

.

.

Taehyung ingin menangis.

Dia sudah menyukai Jungkook sejak lama tapi di tahu kalau Jungkook hanya menyukai Jimin. Jungkook sangat berbeda sekali jika sedang bersama Jimin. Taehyung berlari dengan cepat dan menghapus air matanya.

Suka dengan sahabatmu sendiri itu tidak enak.

Apalagi kalau itu cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Kau bukan hanya kehilangan cinta tapi juga sahabat di satu waktu yang sama.

Jika bisa Taehyung ingin melupakan perasaan ini. Taehyung ingin perasaannya hilang supaya dia tidak perlu iri pada Jimin yang begitu baik padanya.

Ini semua bukan salah Jimin. Perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan.

Sepulang ke rumah, Taehyung melempar tasnya dan menangis di atas ranjang.

Dia sudah dua kali menangis hari ini.

Dia masih ingat tadi pagi dia menangis di toilet karena Jungkook tidak membelikannya susu tapi hanya membelikan untuk Jimin.

Itu semua bukan salah Jungkook. Kalau suka dengan seseorang pasti kau akan memperhatikannya bukan? sekalipun hanya kebiasaan mengetahui dia sudah sarapan atau belum.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak tahu harus berada di tengah-tengah kesalahpahaman ini sampai kapan. Dia sangat menyukai mereka berdua. Jimin tahu Jungkook menyukai Taehyung makanya anak itu selalu kikuk di depan Taehyung dan cenderung terlihat tidak suka. Jungkook terlalu gugup hingga hanya ada kata-kata omelan yang akhirnya keluar setiap dia bersama Taehyung.

Sementara Taehyung selalu menjadi korban. Setiap malam Jungkook selalu menelpon untuk menceritakan soal Taehyung. Jimin akan mendengarkan dengan baik karena hanya dia teman Jungkook satu-satunya.

Hanya saja tidak ada yang tahu perasaannya sendiri. Selama ini Jimin juga selalu memendam perasaan pada seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin tidak pernah melihatnya selain sebagai adik.

Jimin menyukai Yoongi tapi Yoongi sudah punya pacar.

Jimin terlalu takut untuk menceritakan ini pada Jungkook atau Taehyung karena kedua temannya pasti akan menertawakan Jimin.

Yoongi sudah kuliah dan lingkungan pergaulan mereka sudah berbeda tapi Jimin selalu melihat Yoongi sebagai kakak yang baik sekalipun dia selalu terlihat malas dan arogan.

Yoongi baik padanya. Mungkin karena Jimin sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Jimin berharap baik Taehyung dan Jungkook akan cepat-cepat keluar dari masalah ini.

Dia hanya takut persahabatan mereka rusak karena persoalan cinta.

Dia selalu bilang pada keduanya untuk berterus terang tapi keduanya selalu menolak dengan alasan ini itu yang tidak jelas.

Sebenarnya Jimin tahu, Jungkook atau Taehyung hanya tidak siap kehilangan seorang teman dan bagian yang paling sedih, Jimin tidak bisa membantu apa-apa karena ini rahasia yang harus dia pegang seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

hai! ini lonalunatic. for some reasons i decided to change my uname. oh ya, saya juga ngepost cerita ini di wattpad dengan uname yang sama. selamat membaca, terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Serpentines**

kookv, yoonmin, namjin.

 _by pepperblush_

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak ingat dia menangis sampai kapan. Tiba-tiba saja saat terbangun dari tidur, langit sudah gelap dan lampu kamarnya juga mati. Matanya sembab dan dia lapar sekali. Ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Taehyung bangun dari ranjangnya lalu keluar kamar. Di dapur dia melihat ibunya sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Taetae sudah bangun? tadi Jungkook menelpon loh."

Seketika mata Taehyung terbuka lebih lebar. Hanya saja begitu ingat kalau dia sedang kesal dengan Jungkook, saat itu juga nafsu makannya sedikit hilang. Jungkook menyebalkan!

"Oh."

Ibunya menoleh dan memperhatikan Taehyung yang kini duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia mulai mengunyah nasi dicampur bulgogi.

"Oh? Wow, kalian sedang bertengkar ya?" tanya ibunya setengah meledek. Taehyung melirik sebal.

"Jungkook menyebalkan, Bu. Sepertinya dia hanya ingin berteman dengan Jimin."

"Masa? Jungkook tadi sepertinya khawatir. Dia bertanya apa kau sudah sampai rumah dan sedang apa kau sekarang."

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Hatinya mendadak jadi senang dan dia sebal. Apa maksudnya Jungkook bertanya begitu? Huh dia suka pura-pura peduli padahal tidak.

"Hey, kalian sudah berteman sejak dulu. Jungkook memang agak dingin. Keturunan papahnya begitu. Yoongi juga dingin kan? tapi mereka semua baik."

Taehyung kembali mengunyah makanannya. "Tidak tahu ah. aku malas membahas soal itu. Biarkan saja."

Ibunya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum sebal. Dasar anak-anak. "Tapi dia bilang akan menelponmu lagi. Coba saja tunggu dan jangan terlalu lama bertengkar. Itu tidak baik. Kau mengerti?"

Taehyung mengangguk sejadinya. Dia makan dengan cepat dan kembali lagi ke kamar untuk belajar.

drrt

Jungkook.

Jungkook menelponnya.

Taehyung menatap dengan sebal ke arah ponselnya tapi dia lebih sebal lagi dengan hatinya yang berdegup tidak karuan.

"Halo"

[Halo, Tae ini aku.]

"Iya. Kenapa Kook?"

[Kau sudah bangun? Ahjumma bilang kau tidur tadi.]

"Sudah. Aku capek sekali setelah memberi makan Yeontanie lalu aku ketiduran."

Taehyung mendengar Jungkook tertawa di ujung sana.

"Kau tertawa? apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Taehyung gusar.

[Hahaha tidak ada. Kau hanya pergi ke sekolah lalu pulang dan kau tidur seperti kau sudah bekerja seharian.]

"Enaksekalikautertawapadahalakusebalsekalipadamu."

[Apa?]

"Bukan apa-apa. Jadi kenapa kau menelpon?"

[Kau ingin menonton film bioskop besok?]

"Filmnya horror. Jimin tidak suka film horror."

[Maka itu aku mengajakmu. Kau mau?]

"Berdua?"

[Iya. Besok sepulang sekolah. Aku sudah menitip tiket sama anak geng lain tadi.]

Taehyung mendadak berseri-seri. "Kau tidak bercanda kan? Nanti aku sudah menunggu di bioskop tapi kau tidak datang."

[Mana mungkin aku bercanda. Kita kan berangkat sama-sama setelah pulang sekolah.]

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Jimin? Apa dia baik-baik aja kalau tidak diajak?"

[Aku tadi sudah menelpon Jimin dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa.]

Ada terbesit rasa sedih di hati Taehyung. Pasti Jimin yang meminta Jungkook untuk menemaninya dan Jungkook terpaksa karena Jimin tidak suka film horror.

"Kau tidak terpaksa kan?"

[Tidak Tae, kenapa kau bilang begitu?]

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka saja. Soalnya—"

[Kau ini suka berlebihan. Jadi besok sepulang sekolah ya?]

"Oke."

[Baiklah. Aku tutup dulu ya. Selamat malam Taehyung.]

"Selamat malam Kook."

Taehyung senang. Dia tersenyum sendiri sambil melihat ke cermin. Jungkook mengajaknya menonton dan itu artinya Jungkook tidak membenci dia. Taehyung pikir dia tidak akan menonton film yang sedang populer sekarang karena Jimin tidak suka film horror tapi ternyata Jungkook mau menemaninya.

Malam itu Taehyung tidur agak larut karena terlalu bahagia jadi dia terlambat besok pagi.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa di pagi hari Taehyung akan berlarian mengejar bus dan kali ini dia melihat Jungkook yang juga sedang berlari. Tidak biasanya Jungkook terlambat. Mereka berdua sampai di halte bersamaan dan saat itu Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam bus dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih Jungkook. Hari ini kau baik sekali."

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. "Apa itu pujian?"

"Bisa jadi begitu. Tergantung kau saja."

Mereka berdua diam sepanjang perjalanan. Taehyung menghela nafas berkali-kali karena hatinya senang tidak karuan. Dia masih ingat tangan Jungkook yang menggenggam jarinya erat. Belum lagi nanti sepulang sekolah mereka akan menonton bersama. Apa itu namanya kencan? membayangkannya saja Taehyung merasa wajahnya panas sendiri. Apa mungkin Jungkook tahu perasaannya?

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat ke arah jam berkali-kali. Rasanya lama sekali sampai waktu sekolah selesai. Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi. Semua materi yang diajarkan gurunya seperti menguap begitu saja entah kemana karena seharian pikirannya sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah.

Ketika bel akhirnya berbunyi, Taehyung dengan semangat merapikan bukunya. Dia menoleh ke arah kursi Jimin. Temannya sakit.

Jimin bilang dia sakit perut. Begitu sampai di sekolah, Jimin langsung diminta beristirahat di ruang UKS. Taehyung sudah melihatnya kesana sewaktu istirahat dan membawakan Jimin makanan. Jimin tidak kelihatan sakit parah tapi dia lesu sekali seperti tidak makan sejak semalam.

Taehyung mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sudah terjadi tapi dia begitu bodoh untuk berfikir lebih jauh jadi dia hanya mendoakan Jimin supaya cepat sembuh.

"Taehyung, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku ingin menengok Jimin dulu. Dia mau meminjam catatanku." kata Jungkook sambil buru-buru merapikan bukunya ke dalam tas.

Taehyung mengangguk.

Lima belas menit dia menunggu di depan kelas dan berfikir apa sebaiknya dia juga ke ruang UKS melihat Jimin.

Pelan-pelan Taehyung berjalan kesana dan setelah sampai dia melihat pintunya terbuka sedikit.

Jimin sedang menangis.

Menangis begitu keras sampai Taehyung tidak menyangka Jimin yang selama ini periang dan sangat baik bisa terlihat begitu terluka.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tadi siang Jimin baik-baik saja dan sekarang? Kenapa Jimin menangis begitu keras?

Baru saja Taehyung akan melepas sepatunya ketika Jungkook keluar. Jungkook menatapnya dengan dalam sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Jimin kenapa?" tanya Taehyung pelan.

"Uh— itu.. dia tidak apa-apa. Tae?"

Taehyung sudah tahu. Sesuatu terjadi. Dari cara Jungkook menatapnya, Taehyung sudah tahu apa yang akan Jungkook katakan tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah siap dengan hal itu? kenapa rasanya masih membuat sesak?

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menyusulmu ke bioskop? aku harus menemani Jimin sampai dokter datang dan setelah itu aku akan ke bioskop."

Benar kan?

Taehyung sudah terlalu lama mengenal Jungkook sampai dia tahu semua ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa."

Taehyung tersenyum pelan. "Apa boleh aku melihat Jimin sebentar?"

"Tidak usah. Kurasa— Jimin sedang ada masalah. Aku sedang mencoba membuatnya bercerita."

"Oke. Kalau begitu sampai nanti Kook."

"Hati-hati di jalan Taehyung."

Taehyung mengangguk dan berbalik. Langkahnya begitu berat. Apa yang terjadi dengan Jimin? kenapa Jimin tidak bercerita apapun?

Taehyung tahu dia tidak boleh egois tapi dia tetap sedih karena Jungkook harus ada di sana. Dia sedih karena seharusnya dia bersama Jungkook sekarang. Dia sudah membayangkan semua ini dari semalam. Dia tidak tahu semuanya akan begini.

Taehyung sampai di bioskop dan menukar tiketnya. Dia membeli dua kotak popcorn dan dua cup soda dingin. Dia menunggu Jungkook datang sambil sesekali bermain game di ponselnya.

Film akan dimulai setengah jam lagi dan Jungkook tetap tidak kelihatan. Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk berkali-kali hingga lima menit lagi film akan dimulai. Sampai kemudian dia merasa begitu bodoh karena dia percaya Jungkook akan datang. Taehyung menghela nafas sebentar lalu beranjak pulang setelah membuang makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook tidak bisa tidur semalam karena dia tidak tahu apa besok dia akan mengacaukan semuanya. Hatinya berdegup kencang dan baru kali mereka akan pergi berdua seperti orang yang sedang berkencan. Akhirnya di pagi hari dia terlambat bangun ke sekolah sampai dia harus berlari ke halte. Dia juga melihat Taehyung terlambat. Apa mungkin Taehyung juga tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal yang sama?

Setelah kejadian kemarin, Jimin memberi saran padanya untuk bergerak mendekati Taehyung dan mengajaknya pergi bersama. Awalnya Jungkook menolak karena mereka selalu pergi bertiga tapi Jimin berkata kalau semua ini untuk kebaikan pertemanan mereka juga agar Taehyung tidak salah paham dan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak mengerti salah paham seperti apa yang ada di pikiran Taehyung.

Dia menunggu waktu sekolah selesai. Waktu berjalan begitu lama. Dia juga khawatir pada Jimin yang tiba-tiba mengadu kalau dia sakit perut dan harus beristirahat di UKS.

Ketika Jungkook datang untuk memberikan buku catatannya pada Jimin, Jungkook melihat Jimin sedang menangis sendirian.

Jungkook seperti harus memilih antara Taehyung dan Jimin karena tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja tapi dia juga begitu ingin pergi bersama Taehyung.

"Jiminie, kau kenapa? cerita saja."

Jimin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak Kook. Taehyung pasti menunggu. Kita bisa bercerita kapan saja. Ayolah, kau pasti sudah menunggu kencanmu kan?"

Jungkook menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar. Dia melihat Taehyung yang tampak bingung. Taehyung pasti melihat Jimin menangis.

Jungkook tahu dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jimin dan dengan itu, dia pasti akan melukai Taehyung. Taehyung pasti sangat sedih.

Tapi Jimin selama ini selalu ada dan mendengarkan semua cerita keluh kesahnya tentang Taehyung hampir setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

"Aku melihatnya tadi pagi."

"Siapa? orang yang kau suka?"

Jimin mengangguk.

"Dan?"

"Aku selalu tidak percaya kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih tapi tadi pagi aku melihatnya sendiri. Dia bersama seseorang."

"Jimin—"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu siapa dia Kook." kata Jimin lagi dengan suara yang serak.

"Kenapa? Aku—"

"Karena kau mengenalnya."

"Huh?"

Jungkook memutar otaknya. Orang yang dia kenal? tapi siapa? selama ini mereka memang kemana mana selalu bersama tapi— apa mungkin ada yang terlewat.

"Jimin, kalau kau mau memberitahuku aku jadi bisa membantumu mencari solusi apalagi aku mengenal orang ini."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau juga bilang aku bisa menceritakan apapun bukan? sekarang giliran kau."

"Orang itu— Yoongi Hyung."

"Y-yoongi Hyung? Kakak kandungku?"

"Iya Kook."

Ya Tuhan dunia ini sangat aneh. Jungkook tidak habis pikir. Dia menarik nafas lagi.

Semua ini mendadak membuatnya sakit kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa Yoongi Hyung serius mengencani seseorang. Kau tahu kan, temannya sangat banyak karena Gengnya cukup terkenal sejak sekolah dulu sampai sekarang?"

"Tapi.. mereka berduaan di halte tadi pagi."

"Bisa saja mereka hanya kebetulan ketemu Jimin."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Jungkook berfikir sesaat. "Kau harus mengambil perhatiannya. Jangan hanya bermain game di rumahku."

"Dan itu dengan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pura-pura berkencan saja?"

"Huh? kau gila. Lalu bagaimana dengan Taehyung?"

Oh sial!

Taehyung.

Dia lupa. Taehyung sedang menunggunya sekarang.

"Ya ampun. Jimin aku pergi dulu ya."

Jungkook buru-buru ke halte bus di depan sekolah dan pergi ke bioskop. Film yang akan mereka tonton sudah mulai hampir dua jam yang lalu. Taehyung pasti menunggunya datang.

Ponsel Taehyung mati.

Dia tidak bisa menghubunginya. Taehyung pasti marah sekali padanya.

Jungkook berlari dengan cepat dan buru-buru menemui seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pintu studio.

"Apa ada pesanan tiket atas nama Jungkook? Min Jungkook?"

"Maaf tidak ada."

Jungkook sekali lagi mencoba menghubungi Taehyung dan ponselnya tetap mati.

Mungkin Taehyung terlalu lama menunggu jadi dia pulang sambil menahan marah.

Jungkook buru-buru menelpon ke rumah Taehyung.

"Halo, Bibi ini aku Jungkook. Apa Taehyung ada di rumah?"

"Taehyung? Dia belum pulang. Ada apa Jungkookie?"

"Ah tidak, barangnya ada yang tertinggal. Mungkin dia belum sampai rumah. Terima kasih Bibi."

"Iya nanti aku sampaikan pesanmu ya."

Jungkook mematikan sambungan teleponnya setelah mengucap salam. Ah, kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung begitu kesal. Dia ingin menangis lagi tapi baru saja dia akan menangis ada anak-anak dari geng hujan datang dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Mereka anak-anak yang baik. Kadang jika sedang terpisah kelompok dengan Jimin dan Jungkook, Taehyung akan bermain dengan mereka. Mereka juga suka mengajarkan Taehyung matematika. Makanya mereka masih suka mengajak Taehyung bermain bersama.

Mereka menghibur Taehyung hari ini dengan bermain game bersama. Meski Taehyung tidak bercerita apa yang membuatnya berjalan sendirian dari bioskop.

Mereka juga bersantai dan mengobrol di kafe sambil membahas film juga buku komik yang sedang terkenal sampai Taehyung tidak tahu kalau hari sudah malam.

"Taehyung, besok belajar bersama kami yuk. Eonni-ku bisa mengajarkan bahasa inggris." kata Jisoo.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Oke. besok sepulang sekolah ya."

"Iya."

"Hey, lihat sebentar deh. Ada berita baru."

Taehyung menoleh ke arah Minwoo. Dia menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di ponselnya.

"Wah, apa benar ini?"

Taehyung mendekat karena dia begitu penasaran. Oh mereka sedang melihat status facebook seseorang.

"Apa benar Taehyung?"

Taehyung berkali-kali melihat ke arah tulisan itu. Seperti mimpi. Rasanya dia ingin berteriak kalau semua itu bohong.

Status terbaru:

Park Jimin dan Min Jungkook sedang dalam suatu hubungan.

256 orang menyukai ini.

76 komentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

halo! hubungannya akan membaik kok tapi ga sekarang.

selamat membaca.

ditunggu reviewnya yaaa.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Serpentines**

kookv, yoonmin, namjin.

 _by pepperblush_

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

"Bagaimana? Taehyung sudah pulang? aku mencoba menelponnya tapi tidak bisa." ujar Jimin lemas. Jungkook yang baru datang kemudian mendekat. Jimin menunggunya datang sambil duduk di taman tidak jauh dari rumah. Dia dan Jimin sejak tadi berputar-putar mencari Taehyung dari bioskop sampai ke kafe dan taman biasa mereka berkumpul.

"Kau istirahat saja ya. Biar aku yang mencari sendiri. Perutmu masih sakit kan?"

"Semua ini gara-gara aku juga Kook. Aku harus menjelaskan pada Taetae semuanya. Dia pasti sedih dan bingung."

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang. "Biar aku saja. Kau masih bisa bertemu dengannya besok. Malam ini aku akan ke rumahnya dan Jimin.."

Jimin menatapnya.

"Aku bertemu Yoongi Hyung tadi. Dia— dia sedang bersama seseorang mungkin orang yang sama seperti yang kau lihat sebelumnya."

Jimin menunduk. Mungkin dia sudah hampir menangis lagi. Jungkook menepuk punggungnya. "Kurasa, kita perlu melakukan yang kubilang tadi."

"Apa itu berarti banyak? Apa dia akan menyadari sesuatu? dan Kook, Taehyung— dia.."

Chim pokoknya kau tidak boleh bilang pada Jungkook soal perasaanku. Apapun yang terjadi. Dia bisa marah dan pertemanan ini akan hambar. Janji ya?

Dia sudah berjanji pada Taehyung. Malam itu saat dia menginap di rumah Taehyung. Semua itu karena Taehyung mengira Jungkook tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dan dia sudah berjanji hal yang sama pada Jungkook untuk tidak menceritakan apapun pada Taehyung. Ya Tuhan semua ini sangat rumit.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada Taehyung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula, belum tentu Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama. Dia akan lebih mementingkan keadaanmu Jimin."

"Kau mau kan berjanji padaku untuk memberitahunya soal ini?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji. Kita akan membuat Yoongi Hyung menyesal sudah menolakmu." katanya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Pelan-pelan Jimin mulai percaya dengan rencana mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai nanti, Taehyung!"

"Oke Jisoo! terima kasih ya sudah mengantarku geng hujan!"

Mereka melambaikan tangan dengan antusias sebelum mobil Jisoo menghilang di balik tikungan.

Sepi. Bersama Geng Hujan dia bisa melupakan semua hal yang menyedihkan hari ini tapi begitu berpisah rasanya kembali memuakkan. Taehyung bergerak memutar pagarnya sewaktu ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat.

"Taehyung."

Taehyung tidak berharap bertemu dengan orang ini sekarang. Aish! kenapa dia sangat sedih? bukannya sudah jelas kalau Jungkook memang suka dengan Jimin dan mungkin selama ini dia sudah menjadi teman yang jahat karena Jimin harus memendam perasaannya pada Jungkook karena dia sudah bercerita banyak soal perasaannya pada Jimin?

Dia harus meminta maaf pada Jimin besok.

"Tae, maafkan aku."

Taehyung tersenyum.

 _Tahan Taehyung. Tahan sebentar lagi. Jangan menangis di depannya. Untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah melihat perasaanmu yang tulus, dia tidak pantas melihat air matamu._

"Bagaimana Jimin? apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Dia sudah pulang. Aku tadi mengantarnya. Kami mencarimu. Kau tidak ada di bioskop."

"Oh, ponselku mati. Aku juga tadi tidak ke bioskop. Aku pergi dengan Geng Hujan."

Jungkook menatapnya tidak mengerti. "K-kau tidak ke bioskop?"

"Iya. Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak ingin menonton dan mereka mengajakku main game juga ke kafe yang baru buka di Myeongdong."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku lupa. Mungkin aku terlalu asik bermain. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya. Kau dan Jimin. Wow! ternyata tebakanku tidak salah. Selama ini kalian dekat sekali. Ternyata kau memang memendam perasaan untuk Jimin."

"Kau benar-benar berfikir begitu?"

"Iya. Mungkin kalau kau bercerita padaku soal perasaanmu aku bisa membantumu menyatakan perasaan pada Jimin."

 _Sial. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit. Kenapa Jungkook menyakitiku begini._

Keduanya diam.

Entah mengapa Jungkook merasa begitu marah. Dia mencari Taehyung dengan perasaan bersalah yang menggunung tapi ternyata Taehyung tidak datang ke bioskop malah bermain dengan geng lain. Taehyung juga terlihat baik-baik saja dengan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Jimin.

Cinta Jungkook benar-benar bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Sudah malam Jungkook. Pulanglah ke rumah."

Taehyung kembali mencoba memutar pagar sewaktu Jungkook menahan lengannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak merasa apapun? Aku mengira kau menungguku begitu lama dan kau pulang sendirian. Aku merasa bersalah Tae! Kenapa kau begini?"

"Kenapa aku begini? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada diantara kau dan Jimin?! Kenapa kau—"

 _Tidak. Kalau begini dia akan tahu semuanya. Dia tidak boleh tahu._

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku tidak mengabarimu dan sudah membuatmu kemana-mana mencarimu. Apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan Jimin, aku tidak peduli karena sejak awal kalian juga menyembunyikannya dariku. Aku hanya bersyukur, sekarang kalian sudah berkencan. Selamat malam."

Taehyung buru-buru membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook lagi. Dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Dia berharap Jungkook tidak melihat air matanya. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana caranya menghadapi kedua sahabatmu yang kini menjadi kekasih? terlebih lagi— Jimin sudah mengetahui perasaannya. Ini pasti akan sangat aneh. Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar dan merosot ke bawah setelah dia menutup pintunya. Dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan ibu seadanya. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin membencimu Jungkook tapi aku tidak bisa." ucapnya serak.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih terduduk diam di depan rumah Taehyung. Matanya basah.

 _"Apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan Jimin, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak peduli."_

Kalimat itu masih terdengar di telinganya seperti kaset kusut yang sudah harus dibuang. Kenapa Taehyung menginjak perasaannya begitu? Kenapa Taehyung bisa menghancurkan hatinya semudah itu? Dia begitu sibuk mencari Taehyung. Dia begitu takut Taehyung marah dan bersedih karena dia tidak menepati janjinya tapi ternyata Taehyung sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaannya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi padanya dan Jimin.

Ternyata memang ini cara yang benar. Dia mengira mungkin Taehyung akan cemburu dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Jimin. Dia mengira mungkin Taehyung akan menyadari perasaannya pada Jungkook setelah melihat berita kencannya. Ternyata dia salah. Taehyung sama sekali tidak peduli.

drrrrttt

[Kook.]

Jungkook tidak bisa berbicara. Bibirnya kelu menahan tangisannya.

[Kook, apa yang terjadi?]

"Dia tidak peduli Jimin. Dia bilang dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi."

[Kook, tenanglah. Mungkin dia hanya marah.]

"Dia tidak terlihat marah sama sekali. Dia bahkan pergi bersama anak geng lain dan tidak datang ke bioskop."

[Apa kau bilang? Taehyung— dia tidak mungkin—]

"Aku sudah terlalu khawatir Jimin. Aku takut menyakitinya tapi ternyata semua itu tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan."

[Kook, pulanglah. Aku akan bicara dengan Taehyung. Dengar Kook, dia sangat peduli padamu. Kita sudah berteman cukup lama. Aku akan menjelaskan padanya besok.]

Tidak ada hal lain yang ingin Jungkook lakukan selain melupakan hari ini dan semua yang sudah terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak bertemu di bus hari ini. Tidak juga bertegur sapa di sekolah. Taehyung menghindari Jungkook dan Jimin dengan baik karena ada banyak orang yang memberikan mereka selamat hari ini. Taehyung mengisi kekosongan jam dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan. Meski dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dia baca. Pikirannya entah kemana sejak tadi. Dia hanya mengambil buku dengan asal dan membolak-balik halamannya.

"Taetae."

Taehyung mendongak. "Chim."

"Aku ingin bicara sebentar. Kau mau kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan menutup bukunya. Saat itu Jimin langsung memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Tae. Harusnya aku bilang padamu." kata Jimin dengan suara serak.

"Hey, aku tidak apa-apa Chim. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Jungkook—"

"Tidak Tae, kau salah. Semua ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Chim, kau tidak perlu menahan perasaanmu karena aku. Aku tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya kau bilang dari dulu padaku tentang perasaanmu. Aku jadi tidak enak."

Jimin mengusap air matanya. "Kau salah paham Tae. Jungkook sangat merasa bersalah padamu. Aku dan Jungkook tidak benar-benar—"

"Sudahlah Chim, aku sudah meminta maaf padanya kemarin. Aku sudah membuat kalian mencariku kemana-mana."

"Kau bohong kan. Kau menunggunya kan Tae? Jawab aku!"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar sebelum tersenyum. "Itu bukan lagi masalah Chim. Aku lega karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas."

"Demi Tuhan Tae, Aku dan Jungkook tidak berkencan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Chim, kenapa kau bilang begitu? Jungkook memang menyukaimu. Aku tidak heran sama sekali. Dia begitu perhatian padamu Chim. Aku saja yang begitu bodoh tidak menyadari semua ini. Jadi, tolonglah. Jangan karena kau tahu perasaanku, kau jadi berkorban lebih banyak. Kau harus bahagia."

"Tidak Taehyung. Aku tidak begitu. Aku yang egois Tae."

Taehyung memeluk Jimin dengan erat. Air matanya turun satu-satu. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendukungmu."

"Aku dan Jungkook tidak begitu Tae. Demi Tuhan."

"Ssst! Nanti kalau Jungkook mendengarmu bicara begini, dia bisa sedih. Dia pasti sangat tulus dengan perasaannya. Aku senang Chim karena dia bersamamu."

.

.

.

Begitulah hari ini berlanjut. Cuacanya mendung mungkin mirip dengan apa yang Taehyung rasakan. Pelajaran demi pelajaran berlalu sampai bel sekolah sudah berbunyi lagi. Waktunya pulang. Jisoo dan kawan-kawannya datang sesuai janji mereka kemarin. Taehyung menyambut mereka dengan senang. Sudah lama dia ingin belajar bahasa inggris tapi Jungkook tidak pernah sempat mengajarinya. Ah ya, tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan Jungkook sekarang. Dia harus segera melupakannya.

"Kau mau kemana Tae?" tanya Jimin begitu melihat Taehyung melambaikan tangannya pada Jisoo yang berada di luar kelas.

"Ah itu, Kakak Jisoo bisa mengajarkan bahasa inggris. Aku ingin ikut ke rumahnya."

"Kita belajar bersama saja bagaimana?"

Taehyung melirik sebentar ke arah Jungkook yang masih merapikan bukunya.

 _Dan melihat kalian berdua berpacaran di depanku? mungkin tidak sekarang._

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Jisoo. Tidak enak kalau aku membatalkannya." jawab Taehyung sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mereka pasti lebih menyenangkan daripada belajar bersamaku ya? Pembicaraan kita tadi belum selesai Tae." kata Jimin lagi.

"Bukan begitu Chim, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan Jungkook. Aku anak yang bebal. Nanti kau bisa kesal."

"Tapi Tae—"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau ingin belajar bersama mereka. Mungkin kau lebih nyaman dengan mereka." potong Jungkook dengan nada tidak suka.

Taehyung tidak mengerti. Kenapa Jungkook bisa-bisanya berfikir begitu? setelah apa yang terjadi, Jungkook sama sekali tidak mencoba bicara padanya lagi dan tiba-tiba dia marah begini. Bukannya kemarin dia yang tidak menepati janjinya? lalu tiba-tiba dia berkencan dengan Jimin dan sekarang dia marah?

Taehyung terkekeh. Mencoba menutupi perasaan kesalnya.

"Iya. Mereka sangat baik. Ah ya, aku tahu kau pasti masih merasa tidak enak padaku Chim. Kalian juga pasti jadi canggung jika ada aku. Untuk sementara, aku tidak akan menganggu kalian. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama yang lain. Aku tahu kita bertiga membutuhkan itu." kata Taehyung lagi.

"Wow! bilang saja kau ingin keluar dari pertemanan ini. Tidak perlu menjadikan aku dan Jimin sebagai alasan." sindir Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa lebar.

"Itu juga bagus Kook. Kalau begitu aku keluar saja dari geng ini. Sampai jumpa!"

 _Jungkook sialan!_

 _Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku suka dengan orang yang seperti dia?_

 _Tolong rubah perasaanku. Aku ingin segera menyukai orang lain yang lebih baik dari dia._

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Kook? bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk mencoba memberitahu Taehyung apapun yang terjadi? kenapa kau membuatnya semakin salah paham?" sungut Jimin kesal.

"Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi Jimin."

"Itu karena dia begitu marah. Dia sangat marah pada kita Kook!"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya Jimin. Dia tidak merasakan apapun yang kurasakan. Dia bahkan bisa menghempaskan perasaanku begitu saja." kata Jungkook dengan marah. Matanya menatap nyalang. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung meninggalkan pertemanan mereka tanpa mau mendengar semua penjelasannya terlebih dulu?

"Kau tidak bisa berkata begitu Kook. Itu semua karena kau belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

"Kalau begitu aku bersyukur tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari teman."

"Itu karena kau selalu terlihat marah padanya Kook. Bagaimana caranya dia tahu kalau sikapmu begini terus? sekarang semuanya makin kacau. Aku sudah merusak persahabatan ini."

Jungkook menepuk bahu Jimin dengan pelan. "Aku yang sudah merusak semua ini Jimin. Maafkan aku." ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Jisoo, aku tidak enak badan. Maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku mual. Kalian belajar duluan saja ya?"

Jisoo mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa Taehyung. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya kemudian beranjak dari tempat parkir. Dia hanya ingin sendirian hari ini. Dia membiarkan kakinya berjalan membawanya entah kemana. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke semua percakapan yang ada.

Semua ini mungkin salahnya. Dia begitu egois. Dia kasihan pada Jimin. Mungkin Jimin sedih sekali atas keputusannya tadi.

Tapi bagaimana lagi? dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya sangat sakit. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat Jimin dan Jungkook seperti biasa karena hubungan keduanya sudah berubah. Dia juga tidak pantas berada di antara keduanya. Dia tidak ingin Jimin terus-terusan merasa tidak enak padanya.

Taehyung berhenti di satu halte setelah berjalan sekian lama. Dia belum ingin pulang ke rumah tapi dia juga tidak tahu kemana dia harus pergi.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang.

Dia sudah banyak menangis sejak kemarin. Rasanya begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Hatinya masih sesak. Dia tersenyum miris mengingat semua hal yang sudah mereka bertiga lewati bersama. Pertemanan mereka begitu indah. Banyak orang yang iri dengan persahabatannya.

Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai.

Orang yang dia sukai juga sudah pergi bersamaan dengan persahabatan mereka.

Taehyung kehilangan sahabat juga cinta sekaligus.

Itu semua menyesakkan.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Taehyung menoleh. Buru-buru dia mengusap wajahnya yang sembab. Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Iya."

"Kau menangis? Kenapa? kau kehilangan uang atau baru saja dibully temanmu?"

Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah kau baik-baik saja? Aku baru kali ini melihat anak sekolah menangis di halte."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Oh ya? berarti aku sudah membuat fenomena baru."

"Namaku Seokjin. Kim Seokjin. Kau?"

"Aku Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Mereka bersalaman. Sejenak Taehyung memperhatikan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Dia memakai jaket khas mahasiswa Yonsei. Taehyung sangat ingin kuliah di sana. "Apa kau kuliah di Yonsei?"

"Iya. Aku kuliah di Yonsei. Psikologi."

"Wow! aku juga ingin menjadi psikolog. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Kalau begitu setelah lulus, kau kuliah di Yonsei saja supaya kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Tapi Aku anak yang bodoh."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Aku juga bodoh tapi aku mengenal seseorang yang pintar. Dia bisa mengajarimu nanti."

"Haha kau sangat baik padahal kita baru pertama kali bertemu."

Seokjin tersenyum tipis. "Karena kau mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu."

"Hm?"

"Dulu aku juga menangis di halte ini sepulang sekolah. Kau mengingatkanku. Aku kira hanya aku anak sekolah yang pernah menangis di halte."

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Karena aku menyukai seseorang yang tidak bisa aku miliki. Dia sahabatku. Menyedihkan bukan?"

Deg.

Dunia ini begitu sempit. Bahkan sebenarnya jika kau sedih, mungkin orang lain di bagian dunia sebelah sana merasakan hal yang sama.

Taehyung tidak percaya itu sampai dia bertemu Seokjin. Lelaki itu masih tersenyum lebar padanya.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued..**

iyap, ada karakter baru dan mungkin akan nambah karakter jg ke depannya hohoho selamat membaca. ditunggu reviewnya it keeps the author alive. see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Serpentines**

kookv, yoonmin, namjin.

 _by pepperblush_

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

Taehyung tidak ingat sejak kapan dia menyukai Jungkook. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak kanak-kanak dan kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya perlakuan Jungkook tidak berbeda padanya. Tidak ada yang spesial karena Jungkook bukan tipe anak yang periang dan gampang dekat dengan orang lain. Jungkook sama seperti kakaknya, Yoongi. Sama-sama pendiam dan tidak akan menunjukkan kepeduliannya pada orang lain terang-terangan. Mungkin karena itu, mungkin karena Jungkook jarang tersenyum dan tidak mudah terhibur jadi ketika Jungkook tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan hangatnya, Taehyung merasa ada yang salah. Rasa salah itu semakin lama semakin menguasainya sampai akhirnya dia tahu, mungkin saja dia menyukai Jungkook. Mungkin saja perasaan salah ini berarti dia menyayangi Jungkook lebih dari teman. Lebih dari seharusnya.

Tapi pada akhirnya semua itu tetap kesalahan karena hari ini dia kehilangan keduanya.

Taehyung menyalakan lampu kamar dan duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Dia tidak percaya, dia baru saja keluar dari Geng Ular. Salah satu alasan dia semangat bangun pagi selama ini. Dia masih tidak percaya Jungkook dan Jimin sudah berpacaran sekarang.

Rasa bersalah pada Jimin masih terasa di hatinya. Dia ingin memperbaiki semua ini tapi hatinya masih kelu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam jantungnya hingga dia merasa pengap.

Dia ingin meminta maaf lagi pada Jimin dan mungkin memulai pertemanan mereka dari awal tapi dia begitu terluka. Taehyung tidak bisa. Dia tidak akan bisa lagi melihat Jungkook sama seperti dulu. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung berada di antara mereka. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung bertahan melihat mereka bersama.

 _Oh Tuhan, hatiku begitu sakit._

 _Kenapa aku harus menyukai temanku sendiri?_

 _Kenapa Jungkook tidak menyukaiku_

 _Apa yang salah dariku_

Taehyung tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangan dan menangis dengan keras di sana. Sudah sejak tadi dia menahan perasaan ini. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan bukan? menyukai sahabatmu sendiri sangat memalukan karena kau tidak lagi menginginkan persahabatan. Kau menginginkan perasaan yang sama.

Taehyung mengangkat kepala dan melihat semua foto mereka bertiga di meja belajar. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya. Dengan pelan Taehyung mematikan lampu kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin melihat foto itu lagi. Dia ingin menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Jimin menaruh tasnya di sofa. Jungkook mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka baru saja pulang dari rumah Taehyung. Bibi Kim bilang Taehyung sudah tidur sejak tadi sepulang sekolah. Jimin juga melihat lampu kamar Taehyung mati dari luar. Jimin tertunduk lesu. Jungkook yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, meletakkan minum dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jimin, maafkan aku."

Jimin mendongak dan menatap Jungkook dengan matanya yang berair. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf Kook?"

"Sejak awal aku yang memberi ide untuk berpura-pura. Aku pikir mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa tahu perasaan Taehyung padaku. Aku ingin tahu apa dia akan cemburu. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia akan merasa kehilanganku tapi ternyata dia bilang dia tidak peduli."

"Kook—"

"Aku tahu aku salah Jimin. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu tapi perasaanku sangat sakit sekarang. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti."

"Kook, Taehyung bukan kau. Taehyung perlu berkali-kali dijelaskan soal rumus Newton dan fase fotosintesis. Bagaimana mungkin dia paham apa yang kau rasakan jika kau tidak bilang langsung padanya?"

Jungkook diam. Jimin merasa kepalanya sakit. Dua orang temannya begitu bebal dan kini dia yang harus menanggung semuanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa bilang karena dia bukan kau yang mudah sekali aku baca pikirannya. Satu pandangan matanya bisa berarti banyak."

"Tapi Taehyung tetap temanku Kook. Aku harus mengatakan ini padanya. Dia harus tahu kalau semua ini hanya pura-pura."

"Dia tidak akan mendengarkannya karena dia hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri."

"Kook, dia berfikir aku sungguhan menyukaimu."

"Dan? bukankah itu tidak masalah jika dia tidak menyukaiku?"

 _Ingin rasanya aku berteriak pada kalian berdua. Aku begitu tersiksa menjaga rahasia ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku menyesal telah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan bercerita pada siapapun tentang perasaan kalian berdua. Semua ini begitu konyol. Seharusnya aku yang tengah patah hati di sini. Seharusnya aku memikirkan perasaanku. Aku juga sedang sedih karena Yoongi berkencan dengan orang lain tapi kenapa sekarang malah aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kesalahpahaman di antara kalian._

 _Ya Tuhan._

"Kook, dengar—"

TING!

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

Jimin menoleh ke arah pintu. Dia melihat Yoongi sedang memakai slipper-nya. Sejenak Yoongi memperhatikan mereka berdua sebelum berlalu ke dapur.

"Ibu masak apa?" tanya Yoongi dari dapur.

"Japchae dan Bulgogi. Ada eskrim untukmu Hyung."

Yoongi keluar dari dapur sambil membawa satu gelas air. Dia menatap Jimin sekilas sebelum tersenyum.

"Jiminie, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin baru ingat kalau sejak tadi dia terus memperhatikan Yoongi.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung. K-kau tumben sudah pulang." jawab Jimin berpura-pura riang.

"Aku sedang malas. Ah ya, kudengar kalian berpacaran?"

"I-iya." jawab Jimin pelan. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dia sedikit menunduk.

"Kau pasti sedang senang sekali kan?"

Perlahan Jimin kembali menatap Yoongi. Tatapan yang sejak dulu tidak bisa dia artikan dengan baik. Mata Yoongi yang teduh selalu membuatnya tersesat. "Tentu." jawab Jimin bohong.

Apa yang dia rasakan sekarang begitu menyiksanya. Jika saja Yoongi tahu.

"Pergilah, jangan menganggu."

Yoongi tertawa kesal. Dia mendekat dan menjitak Jungkook dengan gemas.

"Woah, bocah tengik! Hei Jiminie, seleramu sangat jelek." katanya sambil berlalu ke dalam kamar.

"Tidak buruk, kan?" tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum lebar.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "Jungkook-ah, aku lebih baik kehilangan orang yang aku sukai dibanding kehilangan persahabatanku."

Jimin memang naif.

Jimin ingin Yoongi tapi dia juga ingin Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama.

Jimin ingin semuanya kembali menjadi normal tapi dia tahu itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

.

.

.

Semenjak kemarin Taehyung tidak lagi terlambat. Dia selalu bangun lebih pagi dan mengecek semua pe'er nya sebelum berangkat. Dia juga sarapan di rumah. Tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar bus atau menunggu seseorang.

Oh sebentar, untuk sementara Taehyung tidak ingin menyebut namanya. Itu akan membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Taehyung melirik ke arah kertas kecil yang tertinggal di mejanya.

"Taehyung-ie kalau mau masuk Yonsei belajar saja dengan kami. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada seseorang yang dulu mengajariku. Ini nomorku, kau simpan ya? busku sudah datang. Bye."

Sebenarnya Taehyung bukan tipe orang yang mudah percaya dengan perkataan orang lain. Apalagi orang yang dia temui di halte. Dia tidak mengenal Seokjin tapi Seokjin bilang Taehyung adalah adik kelasnya. Entahlah. Taehyung tidak ambil pusing tapi dia tetap memasukkan kertas kecil itu ke dalam tas sebelum berangkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Taehyung langsung beranjak ke perpustakaan. Dia membaca buku di sana sampai bel berbunyi baru kemudian dia masuk ke dalam kelas.

Jimin sudah menunggunya di luar kelas. Jimin tersenyum padanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Taehyung membalas tapi sewaktu dia akan mendekat, Jungkook keluar dari kelas.

Senyum Taehyung memudar.

"Taetae, kau terlambat?" tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku bermain di kelas Jisoo." jawab Taehyung sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

Dia harus berbohong.

Dia tidak akan pernah menunjukkan perasaannya pada siapapun. Dia tidak akan memberitahu Jimin hatinya begitu kelu sampai hari ini.

"Taetae, kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Jimin lagi setelah mereka duduk.

"Sudah Chim. Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja." tambah Taehyung. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Jimin lembut.

"Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham terlalu lama Tae." Jimin berkata setengah berbisik.

"Hey, aku baik-baik saja selama kau bahagia. Selama kau dan Jungkook bahagia."

 _Aku harus berbohong sampai kapan?_

 _Sampai ada orang yang menyukaiku? tapi kapan?_

 _Aku tidak merasa semakin hari perasaanku membaik. Melihat wajahnya saja seperti aku ditampar keras-keras oleh kenyataan._

 _._

.

.

"Jadi benar Taehyung? Kau keluar dari Geng Ular?" tanya Jisoo tidak percaya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tambah Yujin.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kami tidak bertengkar. Semua itu cuma rumor saja." jawab Taehyung santai.

"Tapi kalau dipikir kau pasti sedih karena Jimin dan Jungkook tiba-tiba saja berkencan. Apa mungkin mereka sering pergi bersama tanpa mengajakmu?"

kata Yujin lagi. Refleks Jisoo menyenggol lengan Yujin dengan sebal.

Taehyung tertawa lagi. "Aku baik-baik saja Jisoo. Jangan khawatir. Aku juga tidak tahu soal itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat mereka kurang nyaman. Jadi lebih baik aku sendiri dulu saja."

"Kau tahu, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami kapan saja."ucap Jisoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Iya. Jangan khawatir. Kau akan selalu aku panggil sekarang kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pe'er."

Jisoo tertawa. "Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja Tae."

"Kau jangan begitu. Nanti orang lain bisa salah paham. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang sekarang." kata Taehyung sambil bangkit dan memakai tasnya.

.

.

.

[Tae, kau dimana? Kita makan Eskrim yuk!]

Taehyung diam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Chim, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas. Memangnya Jungkook kemana?"

[Aku ingin makan eskrim denganmu Taetae. Tidak boleh ya?]

Taehyung bisa menebak sekarang Jimin sedang cemberut. Dia terkekeh. "Bukan begitu, kukira dia menolakmu makan eskrim makanya kau menelponku."

[Jungkook sedang sinting karena Yoongi Hyung lebih sering berada di rumah sekarang dan menganggunya.]

"Hah? Yoongi Hyung kenapa?"

[Entahlah, kakak beradik itu hampir membuatku tidak waras.]

Taehyung tertawa lagi. "Mungkin Yoongi Hyung baru putus cinta Chim."

[Jangan mengada-ada, mungkin dia hanya bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.]

"Kau ajak Jungkook makan bersama saja. Dia pasti mau karena dia sedang stress." kata Taehyung akhirnya.

[Memangnya kenapa kalau kita makan bersama Tae? Kau tidak mau? Sudah kubilang kau salah paham dan aku harus menjelaskan padaku kalau Jungkook dan aku hanya berpura-pura..]

"Chim, aku tidak ingin bertemu Jungkook untuk sementara. Kuharap kau bisa mengerti perasaanku. Sudah ya?" potong Taehyung cepat. Dia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi soal hubungan Jimin dengan Jungkook. Tidak sekarang.

[Tae, aku harus bagaimana agar kau bisa mengerti?]

Dari seberang sana dia bisa mendengar Jimin sedang menghela nafas panjang. "Jangan khawatir Chim. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalaupun aku salah paham, beri aku waktu untuk mencerna semua ini. Kau tahu aku kan? Aku tidak bisa menelan bulat-bulat semua yang terjadi sekarang."

[Aku merindukanmu Taetae. Percayalah padaku, Jungkook juga merasakan yang sama.]

Taehyung tertawa getir. "Aku ingin perasaanku selesai Chim. Aku ingin sembuh dari rasa ini."

Taehyung tidak menunggu Jimin berbicara lagi. Dia mematikan ponsel dan menaruhnya lagi di dalam tas.

Taehyung menunduk sepanjang jalan sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menabrak seseorang yang sedang membawa minuman hingga bajunya sedikit kotor terciprat air.

"Oh, maaf!" kata orang itu sambil berusaha mengeluarkan sapu tangan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukan masalah. Aku menunduk sejak tadi."

Orang itu terkekeh. "Memangnya kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

"Umh, tidak."

"Kau pasti anak sekolah Hwangsik ya? Aku dulu sekolah di sana. Namaku Hoseok."

"Aku Taehyung."

"Ayo aku traktir kau minuman. Anggap saja permintaan maafku."

Taehyung ingin menolak tapi orang itu sudah menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke kafe terdekat.

"Jin Hyung, satu caramel macchiato untuk bocah ini!" serunya pada seseorang yang berdiri di belakang kasir.

"Taehyungie?"

"Seokjin Hyung?"

Taehyung tidak percaya dia akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu yang kemarin menyapanya di halte.

"Kau mengenal Taehyung, Hyung?"

"Iya. Kau ingat kan aku bertemu anak sekolah yang menangis di halte. Itu Taehyung."

Taehyung melirik Seokjin dengan sebal karena Seokjin dengan lugasnya bercerita soal itu. "Hyung, kenapa kau bercerita soal itu?" kata Taehyung sambil cemberut.

Seokjin tertawa dan saat itu Hoseok memperhatikannya dengan tatapan ragu. "Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal."

"Ini pesananmu. Sebentar lagi aku off. Tunggu aku dan kita akan mengobrol banyak."

.

.

"Ah, jadi Taehyungie menubruk kau yang baru selesai membeli kopi dari sini?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Iya, dia berjalan sambil menunduk."

Seokjin terkekeh. "Kau kenapa sih Taehyung? Apa yang terjadi? sedang ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada Hyung." jawab Taehyung pelan. Dia buru-buru menyeruput minumannya untuk mengalihkan cerita.

"Hyung bekerja di sini? aku sering kesini tapi saat itu kita tidak saling mengenal."

"Aku baru sebulan bekerja di sini. Berhubung tugasku sudah mulai berkurang jadi aku bisa bekerja lagi."

"Kalau Hoseok Hyung bagaimana? Kau juga kuliah dan bekerja?"

"Iya. Aku juga kuliah di Yonsei jurusan seni tapi aku tidak bekerja paruh waktu di kafe atau restoran."

"Hoseok membuat lagu dan sering mengisi acara show di kampus." tambah Seokjin.

Taehyung mengangguk paham. "Kau selalu sendirian Taehyungie, kemana temanmu?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Aku.. aku sedang ingin sendirian." jawabnya pelan.

Seokjin terkekeh lagi. "Kau pasti sedang ada masalah ya? Ceritakan saja pada kami."

Taehyung tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja Hyung."

"Orang yang baik-baik saja tidak akan menangis di halte Taehyung. Aku sudah memberikan salah satu contohnya kenapa bukan?" kata Seokjin lagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Seokjin Hyung bisa menyimpan rahasia. Kau bisa bercerita kapan saja padanya. Aku tidak akan mendengar jika itu membuatmu tidak nyaman." tambah Hoseok dengan riang.

"Aku memang sedang tidak ingin membahasnya Hyung."

"Semakin lama kau pendam akan semakin sakit rasanya. Percayalah."

"Tapi kenapa Hyung baik sekali padaku? padahal kita baru dua kali bertemu."

Seokjin mengusap tangan Taehyung." Aku penasaran dengan bocah yang menangis di halte."

Taehyung tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar. "Kau baik sekali Hyung. Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu kau ikut pulang bersamaku saja. Nanti malam kita akan menonton film bersama."

"Kalian punya geng?"

"Iya. Kami sudah sejak lama berteman. Nanti malam kita akan berkumpul di tempatku. Sebelum itu kau bisa bercerita tentang dirimu lalu kita akan menonton bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Uhm— itu.. "

"Hoseok tidak akan ikut. Dia akan kusuruh menjemput temanku yang lain. Kau ingat tugasmu kan Hoseok-ah?"

Hoseok buru-buru berdiri. "Siap. Aku akan menjemput Si Bodoh-yang-sedang-patah-hati sekarang." katanya sambil berlalu.

"Ayo! aku tidak sabar mendengar ceritamu." kata Seokjin sambil menarik tangan Taehyung.

.

.

.

Apartemen Seokjin tidak begitu besar. Taehyung tidak tahu kalau Seokjin tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya. Seokjin bilang sejak kuliah dia memutuskan untuk berpisah dari orang tuanya dan bekerja semampunya. Dia ingin belajar mandiri. Apartemennya tidak jauh dari halte tempat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Masuklah Taehyung. Maaf ya jika kau kurang nyaman. Tempatnya tidak terlalu luas tapi aku punya banyak makanan di dalam."

Taehyung tertawa sebal. "Hyung aku kesini bukan untuk mencari makanan. lagipula—"

"Sayang? kau sudah pulang?"

Taehyung sedikit kaget sewaktu ada seorang lelaki keluar dari dalam dan Taehyung lebih kaget lagi ketika Seokjin buru-buru memeluk lelaki itu dengan satu kecupan di pipi.

"Namjoonie, kenalkan ini Taehyung. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

"Bicara dengan orang asing lagi? kau ini." kata lelaki itu gemas. Dia merangkul Seokjin sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada Taehyung.

"Halo. Aku Namjoon. Masuklah. Kau akan menonton film juga?"

"Aku Taehyung. Iya. Terima kasih." balas Taehyung ramah.

"Ah ya, lebih baik kau temani Hoseok. Si Bodoh itu pasti akan menolak di ajak kesini. Kau harus membantu Hoseok menariknya keluar rumah. Dia sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri di kamar."

Namjoon tertawa lebar. "Aish, benar-benar menyusahkan."

"Lagipula, Taehyung akan bercerita sebentar."

Namjoon menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang kini sudah duduk di depan televisi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan."

Taehyung tidak melihat keduanya berciuman tapi Taehyung tahu mereka sedang berciuman. Jadi dia hanya berpura-pura membaca majalah yang ada di dekat televisi sampai Seokjin kembali dan duduk di depannya.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian Hyung?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati. Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Tenang saja ahahaha." jawabnya sambil menurunkan beberapa toples kue.

"Kau tinggal bersama Namjoon Hyung?"

"Iya. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak lulus sekolah jadi Namjoon meminta izin pada ibu dan ayahku untuk mengajakku pindah ke apartemennya. Ini apartemen Namjoon. Dia sejak sekolah memang sudah berpisah dari orang tuanya yang ada di Ilsan." jelas Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Tapi bukankah kau dulu sempat menangis di halte juga Hyung? Kau sudah melupakan orang itu?"

Seokjin tertawa keras. Taehyung melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Taehyungie, kau ingat kan kalau aku bilang aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri? dia adalah Namjoon. Kami sama-sama mengira cinta kami bertepuk sebelah tangan jadi aku begitu tersiksa karena berfikir dia menyukai orang lain. Ternyata dia menyukaiku. Butuh waktu lama sekali sampai akhirnya teman-temanku menyatukan kami. Kalau diingat-ingat rasanya aku bisa tertawa seharian. Aku sangat senang Namjoon ada bersamaku sekarang."

Taehyung diam.

Betapa beruntungnya Seokjin. Dia menyukai temannya sendiri dan orang itu malah menyukai temannya yang lain.

"Hey, kau diam saja. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya merasa Hyung sangat beruntung. Kau menyukai seseorang yang ternyata juga menyukaimu. Semua tangisanmu waktu itu tidak sia-sia."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kenapa kau berfikir semua itu bisa sia-sia?"

"Karena aku juga sepertimu Hyung. Aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri tapi dia menyukai orang lain."

"Dan kau bisa berkata begitu karena?"

"Karena sekarang dia sudah berkencan dengan sahabatku yang lain. Kami bertiga bersahabat sejak dulu. Aku, Si A dan Si B. Aku menyukai A tapi A menyukai si B. Aku selalu menceritakan semuanya pada B dan aku merasa tidak enak karena B mungkin saja selama ini si B menyukai A tapi karena tidak enak padaku akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya."

Seokjin berfikir sebentar. "Rumit sekali."

Taehyung menunduk. "Tidak rumit kalau aku sudah sejak lama mengerti semua ini Hyung. Aku tahu selama ini Si A selalu bersikap lembut pada B tapi aku terlalu egois untuk menyimpulkan kalau Si A menyukai Si B."

Seokjin mengusap tangan Taehyung dengan lembut. "Apa B tidak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mereka tiba-tiba saja mengubah status di Facebook dan aku tahu karena aku membaca itu. Mereka tidak bercerita apapun tapi besoknya B mencoba menjelaskan padaku semuanya. Dia berkata kalau semua ini tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan tapi aku tahu, A menyukainya sejak lama. Aku tidak ingin hanya karena aku B lalu merasa bersalah."

"Dan si A?"

"Sebelum kabar mereka berkencan, dia sempat mengajakku menonton film bersama. Aku sangat senang karena baru kali itu aku dan dia akan menonton film berdua. Filmnya horor dan B tidak menyukai film horror. Aku sangat menantikan semua itu tapi B tiba-tiba sakit dan A bilang dia akan menemui B sebentar di UKS. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi saat aku menyusul ke UKS aku melihat B sedang menangis dan A berusaha menenangkannya. A kemudian memintaku untuk lebih dulu ke bioskop. Aku menunggu di sana begitu lama tapi dia tidak juga datang. Akhirnya aku pergi dan bermain dengan geng lain sampai seseorang bilang kalau Si A mengganti status hubungannya."

Seokjin menarik nafas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti si A ini maksudnya bagaimana. Dia kelihatannya sama bodoh dengan temanku."

"Dia menungguku di depan rumah saat aku pulang Hyung. Awalnya dia bilang dia merasa bersalah tapi aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depannya jadi aku bilang aku tidak ke bioskop dan aku tidak peduli dia berkencan dengan siapapun."

Seokjin menaikkan satu alisnya. "Dan dia marah?"

"Iya dia marah padaku sampai hari ini tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia juga menyangka kalau aku sebenarnya ingin keluar dari Geng Ular sejak lama dan menjadikan hubungannya dengan si B sebagai alasan aku untuk menghindari mereka."

Seokjin tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. "Taehyungie, mungkin saja si A menyukaimu."

Taehyung tertawa lebar. "Tidak mungkin Hyung. Dia begitu kasar kepadaku. Dia sering sekali marah hanya karena aku begitu bebal dengan pelajaran. Orang yang menyukai kita tidak mungkin begitu kan?"

"Ada tipe orang yang salah tingkah di depan orang yang dia sukai. Siapa tahu saja dia selalu gugup di depanmu."

"Lalu kenapa dia mengencani temanku sendiri?"

"Mungkin untuk membuatmu cemburu?"

"Aku? hanya karena aku dia rela berbuat begitu? Tidak Hyung."

Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya gemas."Kau benar-benar sama dengan Si Bodoh. Sebentar lagi dia datang dan lihat lah persamaan kalian nanti."

"Jadi aku juga bodoh? begitu maksudmu Hyung?" sungut Taehyung dengan mimik kesal. Seokjin tertawa.

"Kalian tidak bodoh. Kalian hanya mempunyai kesulitan mengartikan perasaan kalian sendiri. Taehyungie, coba dengarkan maksud B baik-baik. Dia pasti ingin menjelaskan padamu semuanya. Percayalah padaku. Dia pasti anak yang baik. Dia terus-terusan menghubungimu kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Dan untuk si A karena kalian sama bodohnya jadi biarkan saja dia. Kau fokus belajar saja. Bukankah kau bilang kau mau masuk ke Yonsei?"

"Iya. Aku ingin masuk Yonsei Hyung."

"Nanti kau bisa belajar dengan Namjoonie. Dia sangat pintar. Paling pintar di sekolah dulu dan seharusnya dia bisa masuk SNU tapi karena aku di Yonsei dia memutuskan untuk kuliah di sana juga."

"Namjoon Hyung pasti sangat menyayangimu ya?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Kami berdua sama-sama saling menyayangi Taehyungie. Aku dan Namjoon mempunyai banyak kelemahan tapi kami berdua mencoba mengisi kelemahan itu dengan kelebihan yang kita punya. Aku harap dengan bertemu denganku perasaanmu bisa menjadi lebih baik. Kau bisa bercerita padaku kapan saja. Kau sudah tahu aku tinggal di sini. Jadi kau bisa kesini sepulang sekolah atau ke kafe."

"Iya Hyung. Terima kasih. Kau sangat baik."

Seokjin mengangguk senang. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bilang tadi nama gengmu itu Geng Ular?"

"Iya Hyung. Kenapa?"

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Geng Ular. Apa salah satu temanmu ada yang bernama Jungkook? Min Jungkook?"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya terkejut. "Hyung mengenal Jungkook?"

"Iya. Jungkook adalah adiknya Si Bodoh."

"Huh? j-jadi.."

"KAMI DATAAANG. Hyung liat lah Si Bodoh sudah datang!"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Namjoon, Hoseok, juga seseorang yang sangat dia kenal berdiri di sana. "Apa-apaan kau Jung Hoseok mengataiku Si Bodoh." ucap orang itu dengan gusar. Dia kemudian duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di sana.

"Yoongi Hyung?" ucap Taehyung masih tidak percaya.

Lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya yang juga menatap kaget. "Taehyung? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Hanya Seokjin yang terkekeh saat itu. Dia tidak percaya kalau dunia ini begitu sempit.

Sekarang dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung. Orang Bodoh yang disukai Taehyung tentu adiknya Yoongi karena keturunan Min sangat bodoh dengan perasaan mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

Hai! terima kasih banyak atas responnya teman-teman. Cerita ini memang agak angst gitu wkwkwk jadi maaf kalau membuat emosi. pelan-pelan nanti Taehyung bakal ngerti kok.

oh iya, kalau bisa tolong bantu share cerita ini ya ke temannya yang lain. Supaya tambah rame dan seru.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa it keeps me alive. See you again soon. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Serpentines**

 _kookv, Yoonmin, Namjin_

 _by Pepperblush_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Film yang dipilih Seokjin bergenre romansa komedi yang cukup terkenal di tahun 2000-an. Mereka menghabiskan lebih dari setengah film tertawa karena kelucuan jalan cerita. Taehyung menemukan satu alasan kenapa dia harus tertawa lagi di hidupnya, mugkin saja dia harus memberi satu kesempatan pada dirinya untuk bangkit dan memulai semuanya dari awal. Lalu memangnya kenapa jika Jungkook tidak menyukainya? hidupnya tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini bukan? perjalanan ini masih panjang.

Taehyung menoleh ke arah satu orang yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Min Yoongi. Orang yang tidak pernah dia sangka akan menyukai Jimin. Dia tidak pernah merasa Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin. Mereka bahkan tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan serius. Pasti berat untuk Yoongi menerima kenyataan kalau orang yang dia sukai berkencan dengan adiknya sendiri.

Mereka awalnya terdiam canggung sebelum Yoongi beringsut mengambil cemilan yang ada tidak jauh dari Taehyung. Sekilas Yoongi tampak seperti tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi, kau korban baru Kim Seokjin?"

"Itu 'hyung' untukmu Min Yoongi." koreksi Seokjin. Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Hyung menyukai Jimin?" seloroh Taehyung. Yoongi menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus bertanya itu bocah?" gerutunya tapi dia tidak terlihat kesal pada Taehyung.

"Iya. Aku kan anaknya harus dijelaskan sampai jelas sekali baru aku akan mengerti." jawab Taehyung polos. Seokjin tersenyum lebar.

"Well, aku hanya— aku hanya tidak menyangka kejadiannya begini. Aku menunggu waktu yang pas— aku menunggunya sampai— hei, aku tidak suka wajahmu Kim Seokjin!"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan? aku hanya diam dan makan cemilan di sini!" sungut Seokjin. Dari dapur, Namjoon dan Hoseok keluar sambil membawa minuman dan ayam goreng. Mungkin mereka membelinya di jalan pulang ke apartemen.

"Sayang, biarkan saja mereka." kata Namjoon. Lelaki itu memberi isyarat agar Seokjin duduk di pangkuannya dan Seokjin menurut. Dia beringsut pindah ke bawah sofa dimana Namjoon sedang bersandar dan duduk dalam rangkulannya.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Kita bicara nanti saja ya. Sekarang kau pasti belum makan dan butuh banyak hiburan. Jadi kita nikmati filmnya." ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jadi beginilah Taehyung sekarang. Berada di antara Yoongi dan teman-temannya. Dia mencoba tertawa tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hatinya. Terkadang pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Dia tiba-tiba teringat saat Jungkook selalu menunggunya di halte dengan wajah yang cemberut atau ketika mereka bertiga bermain bersama sambil mengerjakan pe'er. Bagaimana Taehyung bisa melupakan semua itu? semua yang sudah mereka lalui bertiga seperti tato yang ada di kulitnya. Suara kecil di hatinya berkata kalau dia tidak ingin melupakan semua itu. Dia tidak bisa.

.

.

Yoongi mengantarnya pulang. Mereka berjalan kaki ke arah halte dan menunggu bus. Keduanya diam sepanjang perjalanan. Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Yoongi begitu lama. Mereka hanya bertemu beberapa kali dan biasanya Taehyung hanya menyapa Yoongi seadanya karena Yoongi pun jarang terlihat antusias dengan apapun yang menjadi bahan obrolan mereka. Jadi semua percakapan Taehyung dan Yoongi jika diakumulasi hanya seperti basa-basi saja.

Mereka turun di pemberhentian ketiga. Yoongi menunggunya turun dan mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar.

"Kau sudah lama menyukai Jungkook?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung menoleh dengan ekspresi agak terkejut karena dia tidak siap dengan pertanyaan itu. Sejenak Taehyung diam sebelum menarik nafas.

"Iya. Aku lupa sejak kapan tapi aku rasa sudah lama sekali." jawab Taehyung.

"Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau jarang main ke rumah."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Aku terlalu egois Hyung."

"Kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Selama ini aku selalu menceritakan perasaanku pada Jimin. Aku tidak pernah tahu siapa yang dia sukai, bagaimana orang itu, aku hanya sibuk menceritakan hidupku sendiri. Selama ini Jimin selalu menahan perasaannya. Aku merasa seperti teman yang buruk. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Jungkook menyukai Jimin. Mereka berdua begitu berbeda."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Dia mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan lembut. "Kau bukan anak yang buruk Taehyungie. Tidak ada yang salah dalam menyukai seseorang. Kita hanya butuh waktu banyak untuk membuat semuanya kembali menjadi normal lagi. Aku yakin semua ini pasti akan berlalu. Jimin sangat menyayangimu dan meski kau tidak percaya ini, aku juga yakin Jungkook menyayangimu. Jikapun bukan sebagai sebagai orang yang dia suka, kau tetap sahabatnya bukan?"

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Iya mungkin saja. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah melihat diriku di mata Jungkook. Aku baru sadar setelah sekian lama. Taehyung yang ada di mata Jungkook hanya seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan. Bebal juga menyusahkan."

"Jungkook tidak sesempurna itu Taehyung sampai dia merasa kau seperti anak kecil, bebal, dan menyusahkan. Dia tetap adikku yang banyak kelemahan. Kau tahu kan, kami sama-sama tidak bisa mengekspresikan diri kami dengan benar. Kurasa itu juga yang membuatmu agak salah paham. Kalian harus berteman sampai nanti. Siapa yang akan menolongmu jika bukan temanmu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi temannya lagi Hyung. Aku tidak menginginkan itu lagi. Perasaanku tidak akan menjadi lebih baik. Setelah dia berpacaran dengan Jimin, dia semakin terlihat membenciku. Jadi, kurasa tidak ada gunanya juga aku kembali bermain dengan mereka."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Entah mengapa, kau mungkin tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini tapi aku selalu merasa Jungkook tidak membencimu. Dia memang sering terlihat kesal tapi dia paling sering membicarakanmu jika dia bersama Jimin. Dia terlihat senang. Dia selalu bangun tiap pagi untuk menunggumu di halte. Aku tidak ingin semua ini membuat perasaanmu menjadi campur aduk tapi aku tahu Jungkook. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyebalkan untuknya. Mungkin saja, dia hanya tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Hyung."

"Kau tidak boleh menilai dirimu begitu buruk Taehyung. Menyukai seseorang tidak boleh membuatmu begini. Apa yang kau punya itulah kelebihanmu meski semua itu terlihat seperti kekurangan. Kau anak yang tulus. Kau baik sekali. Aku rasa bukan hanya Jimin dan Jungkook yang bisa melihat itu tapi juga Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan mungkin temanmu yang lain. Jadi, percayalah. Jika memang bukan Jungkook. Pasti akan ada satu orang yang akan menarik tanganmu dan menyelamatkanmu nanti."

Wow.

Taehyung tidak tahu kalau Yoongi ternyata begitu hangat. Dari luar dia seperti terlihat tidak peduli tapi ternyata dia tahu semuanya yang terjadi. Kata-katanya begitu menyejukkan. Selama ini Taehyung selalu sungkan untuk mengajak Yoongi bicara karena di pikirannya Yoongi hanya seperti orang tua yang terganggu dengan semua keberisikannya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Yoongi bisa berkata banyak.

"Kau sendiri Hyung? kau sudah lama menyukai Jimin?"

Yoongi terkekeh lagi. "Iya. Aku juga sudah lupa sejak kapan tapi aku memang berencana menunggunya sampai dia lulus sekolah karena setelah itu aku ingin mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku."

"Huh? kau serius Hyung?"

"Iya tentu saja." kata Yoongi sedikit sebal. Taehyung tertawa kecil.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatmu bicara dengan Jimin dengan serius."

"Well, itu memang wajar. Aku hanya ingin memperhatikannya dari jauh. Aku tidak ingin membuat Jimin tidak nyaman dan canggung. Bagaimanapun juga kalian sering bermain ke rumah."

"Lalu apa kau yakin Jimin akan menyukaimu Hyung? kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti. "Dia tidak perlu tahu sekarang Taehyungie."

"Tapi sekarang orang yang kau sukai berkencan dengan adikmu sendiri Hyung."

"Aku akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin tahu perasaan Jimin yang sebenarnya dan jika memang Jungkook menyukai Jimin, aku akan menyerah. Bagaimanapun juga Jungkook adikku."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Yoongi tersenyum lagi lalu menoleh.

"Kebahagiaan kita tidak akan sebanding dengan kebahagiaan orang yang kita sayangi Taehyungie. Percayalah."

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Taehyung terlambat. Sesampainya di rumah semalam, dia hanya mengulang-ulang perkataan Yoongi yang entah mengapa membuat hatinya lumayan lega. Semua itu membuatnya telat mengerjakan pe'er dan berlarian di halte pagi ini. Taehyung mendapat hukuman satu jam pelajaran untuk membersihkan sampah di dekat lapangan. Untung saja bukan hanya dia yang terlambat hari ini. Selesainya dia merapikan sampah, Taehyung melihat Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan mendekat. Taehyung membalasnya dengan riang.

"Taetae kau terlambat?"

Taehyung tersenyum malu. "Iya Chim, aku baru mengerjakan pe'er tengah malam karena aku ketiduran."

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak memintaku untuk membangunkanmu?"

"Sudah, itu bukan apa-apa kok. Kau sudah sarapan Chim?"

"Sudah. Kau pasti belum makan ya Taetae? mau kutemani sebentar ke kantin?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar. Ada keraguan yang menyelimutinya tapi sepertinya Jimin tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Jungkook tidak ada hari ini. Dia sedang ke Yonsei."

"Oh apa ini soal kunjungan ke Yonsei?"

"Iya. Akhirnya Yoongi Hyung mau membantu Osis kita supaya bisa kunjungan kesana."

"Yoongi Hyung?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Jungkook bilang tiba-tiba saja semalam Yoongi Hyung bertanya soal rencana Osis untuk kunjungan kesana. Tumben sekali bukan?"

Taehyung tersenyum penuh arti. Jadi ini maksud Yoongi Hyung. Dia melakukan semuanya demi Jimin. Wah, Jimin sungguh beruntung disukai kakak juga adik secara bersamaan.

"Tae, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jimin sewaktu Taehyung hanya terdiam. Taehyung tersenyum lagi.

"Kau pasti senang sekali Jimin-ah. Kau sudah lama ingin kesana kan?"

"Iya. Aku ingin melihat Yoongi Hyung kuliah."

"Huh?"

"Ah itu, maksudku aku ingin melihat tempat Yoongi Hyung kuliah. Klub Dance di sana bagus sekali loh dan terkenal." kata Jimin buru-buru mengoreksi pernyataannya.

Taehyung mengangguk dengan ragu. "Iya aku sudah mendengar dari Jisoo."

"Bicara soal itu, berjanjilan kalau nanti siang kau akan makan bersamaku bukan dengan Jisoo."

Taehyung tertawa dan mengiyakan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau dan Jungkook? semua baik-baik saja kan?"

"Oh Tae, ayolah kami tidak berpacaran. Itu hanya salah paham."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Tapi semua orang di sekolah ini tahu kalian berpacaran. Apa kau benar-benar tega bicara begini? Jungkook bisa marah jika kau terus-terusan berkata kalau kalian tidak berpacaran."

"Kami memang tidak berpacaran Tae. Jungkook tidak menyukaiku dan aku tidak menyukai Jungkook. Itu hanya salah mungkin akan terus-terusan tidak percaya tapi aku tidak peduli aku akan mengatakannya padamu sampai kau percaya."

"Ayolah Chim, Jungkook memang menyukaimu."

"Yang Jungkook sukai bukan aku Tae tapi—"

"Tapi? siapa?"

Jimin menghela nafas panjang. "Kau ingat bukan kalau aku pernah berjanji padamu untuk tidak memberitahu perasaanmu pada orang lain? aku juga berjanji hal yang sama pada Jungkook dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat semua ini semakin rumit. Maafkan aku Tae."

"Jadi selama ini kau juga tahu siapa yang disukai Jungkook?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. "Tae, aku merasa serba salah. Jika aku tidak mengatakan ini kau akan terus berfikir kalau aku sungguhan berpacaran dengan Jungkook tapi jika aku mengatakan ini, kau juga akan sedih. Maafkan aku Tae."

Taehyung tersenyum. "Chim, aku justru ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah mendengarkan banyak ceritaku. Kau sahabat yang baik."

Jimin mengenggam jemari Taehyung. "Kumohon Tae kembalilah bermain dengan kami. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga Chim. Aku sangat merindukanmu tapi Chim, berarti kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai? siapa dia?"

Jimin menatapnya ragu. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu Tae. Kau juga tidak begitu mengenal orang ini jadi apa yang kita bicarakan di sini biarkan di sini saja ya. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu. Siapapun itu. Kau janji kan?"

Taehyung mengangguk.

Itu semua mempunyai arti bukan? Jimin menyukai seseorang dan bukan Jungkook. Yoongi Hyung juga tidak perlu bersaing dengan adiknya sendiri tapi siapa yang disukai Jimin? dan Jungkook, jika Jungkook tidak menyukai Jimin lalu siapa yang disukai oleh Jungkook? apa diam-diam Jungkook menyukai orang lain?

rumit sekali. Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok Hyung?"

"Oh! Jungkookie! kata Yoongi kau datang ke kampus hari ini ya?" sapa Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Iya. Aku kembali setelah makan siang tadi. Kenapa Hyung datang ke sekolah? Apa ada hal penting?"

"Ah tidak, aku menunggu seseorang. Aku berjanji bertemu dengannya di sini."

Jungkook terkekeh. "Wow, siapa orang itu Hyung?l tanya Jungkook setengah meledek. Hoseok tersenyum.

"Ah itu dia! Taehyungie!"

Jungkook tidak ingin menoleh sekarang. Dia akan terlihat bodoh sekali jika Taehyung melihatnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook masih tidak ingin percaya kalau nama yang Hoseok sebut adalah nama Taehyung. Nama orang yang bahkan tidak lagi bicara dengan benar kepadanya.

Jungkook tidak ingin menoleh demi Tuhan Jungkook hanya ingin berlari dari sana.

Bagimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Taehyung mengenal Hoseok Hyung. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung berjalan ke arah Hoseok Hyung dengan riang seakan mereka sudah sering bertemu sebelumnya.

Jungkook sangat mual.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya seperti diaduk-aduk. Rasa kesal yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Kau sudah lama Hyung? Oh Jungkook. Kau sudah kembali ya?"

Dan Jungkook tidak menginginkan hal lain selain menarik Taehyung dari sana dan membawanya pergi jauh-jauh. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Hoseok Hyung?" tanya Jungkook tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung lebih dulu.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan sendu sebelum tertawa lebar. "Waktu itu aku menabrak Hoseok Hyung saat sedang berjalan dan menumpahkan kopinya. Jadi kami berkenalan dan ternyata Hoseok Hyung teman dekat Yoongi Hyung." cerita Taehyung antusias dan Jungkook sangat kesal dengan nada ceria yang keluar dari bibir Taehyung. Semua itu menyebalkan. Semua itu membuatnya muak. Kenapa hanya dia yang tersiksa sendirian di sini. Kenapa mencintai Taehyung sangat melelahkan.

"Well, mengingat kau anak yang bebal juga ceroboh semua orang pasti kena masalah jika bertemu denganmu. Benar kan Hyung?"

Hoseok terkekeh. "Tapi Taehyung begitu manis. Dia anak yang baik sekali. Jungkookie kau senang sekali meledeknya."

"Aku tidak meledeknya. Aku memang tidak menyukai sifatnya yang menyusahkan."

Taehyung menunduk. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Detik itu Jungkook menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Taehyung kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi aku tahu caranya memperlakukan orang dengan baik. Aku tahu caranya bersikap baik. Berterima kasih dan meminta maaf. Jika yang kau inginkan orang yang sempurna, aku senang bukan aku orangnya Kook. Pasti bukan aku. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku bahagia. Atau sebaliknya dan mungkin sebaiknya kita tidak begitu. Aku bersyukur kita tidak begitu. Ayo Hyung. Aku ingin bertemu Seokjin Hyung."

Jungkook memejamkan matanya dan saat itu dia tidak melihat Taehyung yang juga memejamkan matanya. Keduanya menangis dengan air mata yang jatuh satu-satu. Taehyung tidak menoleh ke belakang. Dia terus berjalan. Jungkook juga tidak ingin menoleh ke arah Taehyung lagi.

Kapan terakhir kali kita bicara dengan baik tanpa berakhir begini.

Kapan terakhir kali kau bisa merasa aku adalah temanmu. Aku bisa menjadi sahabatmu selamanya.

Aku tidak menemukan kenyamanan yang dulu yang membuatku menyukaimu.

Semua itu pergi dan ada sebagian hatiku yang bersyukur semua itu sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Halo. maaf ya baru update. terima kasih buat responnnya yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca. Part ini enga aku edit jadi maaf jg kalo banyak typo heheheheheh

jangan lupa vote dan promote cerita ini ya.

sampai jumpa lagi^^


	6. Chapter 6

**The Serpentines**

 _kookv, yoonmin, namjin._

 _by pepperblush_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung maaf.."  
Hoseok terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Taehyung pelan-pelan. "Teruskan saja dulu nangisnya. Nanti baru kita ketemu Seokjin Hyung."  
Taehyung mengangguk. Sejak masuk ke dalam mobil, Taehyung tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Mereka jatuh satu-satu. Dia sangat malu harus begini di depan Hoseok. Taehyung berusaha mengusap air matanya dengan kasar tapi mereka tidak juga mau berhenti. Sampai Hoseok berkata kalau dia bisa menangis sepuasnya sebelum bertemu Seokjin. Sebagian hatinya merasa tenang. Sebagian lagi tetap merasa sedih. Jungkook kasar sekali. Kata-katanya menusuk Taehyung sampai Taehyung kapok menyukai orang itu sampai begini.  
"Aku tidak tahu salahku apa Hyung. Kenapa Jungkook begitu padaku?"  
Hoseok tertawa lagi. "Dia tidak membencimu. Percayalah."  
Dia cemburu. Dia sangat cemburu Taehyungie. Benar kata Seokjin Hyung. Jungkook tidak bisa menyembunyikannya perasaannya padamu. Seandainya kau bisa melihat.  
"Hyung dengar sendiri kan semua yang dia katakan tadi?"  
"Iya Hyung dengar. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Dia hanya bercanda. Karna kalian sedang ada masalah jadi itu terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya. Iya kan?"  
Taehyung tidak menjawab. Apa mungkin? biasanya Jungkook memang agak kasar kalau bicara dengannya tapi kali ini omongan Jungkook terdengar ratusan kali lebih menyakitkan dari biasanya.  
"Taehyungie, mau jalan sekarang?" tanya Hoseok lagi.  
"Iya Hyung. Aku sudah baikan kok." Taehyung pura-pura tersenyum. Hoseok mengusap kepalanya lembut.  
"Nah, begitu baru benar."

.

"Yoongi Hyung?"  
Jimin kaget melihat Yoongi sudah ada di rumah saat dia datang. Biasanya Yoongi jarang ada di rumah tapi belakangan ini dia jadi sering melihat Yoongi. Mungkin karna Yoongi baru saja putus dengan pacarnya jadi dia lebih sering uring-uringan di rumah.  
"Oh, Jiminie. Kau sudah pulang sekolah?" tanya Yoongi sambil mempersilahkan Jimin masuk dan mengajaknya duduk di dalam.  
"Iya Hyung. Aku mau bertemu Jungkook sebentar."  
Yoongi terkekeh. "Kenapa? kau merindukannya?"  
Wajah Jimin memerah. Bukan karna dia senang tapi dia malu juga agak kesal. Yoongi seolah-olah menggodanya.  
"Ah, Hyung—"  
"Orang yang belum lama berpacaran memang begitu. Cepat rindu. Apalagi di sekolah tadi kau tidak bertemu dengannya kan?"  
Seandainya Yoongi tahu, Jimin sudah merindukan Yoongi begitu lama dan hari-hari begini jarang sekali terjadi.  
"Aku hanya bercanda Jiminie. Kau boleh kesini kapanpun." kata Yoongi lagi. Kali ini sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit menyesal karna sudah menggoda Jimin.  
"Hyung.."  
"Hmm?"  
"Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jimin hati-hati  
"Tentu."  
"Kenapa Hyung tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? bukannya Hyung sama sekali tidak mau membantu Jungkook untuk kunjungan ke Yonsei?"  
Yoongi terkekeh lagi. "Aigoo, kau membuatku terdengar menyeramkan sekali. Aku bukannya tidak mau membantu sama sekali tapi, semuanya tidak mudah. Kebetulan di bagian senat kampus ada perombakan di beberapa bagian jadi aku bisa masuk ke dalam dan memberikan ide dan temanku ini lumayan baik. Jadi rencana ini bisa berjalan."  
Jimin mengangguk. "Oh begitu tapi biasanya kau memang tidak begitu suka berinteraksi dengan orang banyak."  
"Tapi apa kau senang?"  
"Hm?"  
"Apa kau senang kalau aku bisa membantu kunjunganmu?"  
Jimin mengangguk antusias. "Tentu aku senang sekali Hyung. Aku sangat ingin ke Yonsei."  
Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kau senang maka itu saja sudah cukup untukku."  
Jimin tidak sempat menanyakan maksud perkataan Yoongi karna saat itu Jungkook turun dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat kesal.  
Yoongi terkekeh melihatnya dan beringsut pergi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook dengan iseng. Jungkook tidak menanggapinya.  
"Kau pasti bikin ulah lagi ya Kook." seloroh Jimin begitu Jungkook duduk di sampingnya.  
"Apa dia.. sudah menyukai orang lain?"  
"Kook, sudahlah. Nyatakan saja perasaanmu. Kalau begini terus tidak akan selesai urusan kalian."  
Jungkook tertawa lebar. "Kau bilang begitu karna Yoongi Hyung mulai terlihat mendekatimu ya? karna kau sedang senang kan?"  
"Ya Tuhan! Kau ini benar-benar. Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yoongi Hyung dan tolong pelankan suaramu karna orang yang kita bicarakan ada di rumah ini."  
"Iya Jiminie." kata Jungkook dengan malas.  
"Jadi, kemana Taehyung pergi dan dengan siapa?"  
"Itulah, aku juga bingung kenapa dia bisa mengenal anggota geng Yoongi Hyung ya?"  
"Siapa?"  
"Hoseok Hyung. Kalau dia mengenal Hoseok Hyung pasti dia juga mengenal Seokjin Hyung."  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan mereka?"  
"Apa Taehyung sekarang masuk geng mereka? jadi dia ada di geng Yoongi Hyung?"  
Jimin menatap tidak percaya pada orang yang ada di depannya. "Kook, kau ini sudah gila ya. Taehyung tidak begitu. Kau hanya perlu lembut sedikit demi sedikit padanya. Apa kau tidak mau dia ikut ke Yonsei? hanya karna kau begitu kasar padanya?"  
Jungkook diam. "Iya juga sih."  
"Makanya kau mesti berubah sedikit Kook. Taehyung butuh orang yang lembut. Bukan seperti kau yang kasar."  
"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?"  
"Percaya padaku Kook. Usahamu tidak akan sia-sia dan aku sudah bilang padanya kalau kau dan aku hanya berpura-pura karna yang kau sukai bukan aku."  
"Huh? tapi kau tidak—"  
"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan bercerita apapun. Aku juga harus menyimpan rahasianya jadi dia tidak bertanya lagi."  
"Kau menyimpan rahasia tentangnya? soal apa?"  
"Sudahlah Kook. Namanya juga rahasia jadi mana mungkin aku memberitahumu. Pokoknya dengar kataku ya. Kau harus berubah. Kau, Aku, dan Taehyung sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena perasaan bodoh kalian."

.

"Kau harus tahu Taehyungie, tiba-tiba saja Yoongi meminta bantuan senat kampus untuk acara kunjungan kalian. Dia bertindak cepat ya?" cerita Seokjin dengan semangat. Taehyung mengangguk setuju.  
"Jimin memang ingin sekali kesana Hyung."  
"Iya. Kau jangan khawatir. Pelan-pelan Yoongi akan membantumu. Aku, Namjoon, dan Hoseok juga begitu."  
"Tidak usah Hyung. Aku jadi tidak enak. Hanya masalah seperti ini saja Hyung. Aku sudah hampir menyerah. Sudahlah."  
Seokjin mendekat dan menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Tahan sebentar lagi Taehyungie. Kau harus berjuang sampai akhir. Kalau tidak, kau akan menyesal seumur hidupmu. Semua orang menyukaimu loh. Kau anak yang baik dan tulus. Kau juga peduli sekali dengan perasaan orang lain. Orang sepertimu sudah semakin sedikit. Kau pasti bahagia."  
Taehyung ingin menangis lagi tapi entah mengapa di depan Seokjin dia selalu tidak bisa menangis. Seokjin memberikannya begitu banyak kekuatan hingga dia lupa kalau dia harusnya menangisi Jungkook lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah.  
"Hyung, Jungkook menyukai orang lain."  
"Huh? siapa? kau tahu darimana?" tanya Seokjin agak kaget.  
"Aku— entahlah Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."  
Seokjin terkekeh. "Kalian terlalu banyak bermain rahasia. Kalau memang Jungkook dan Jimin sahabatmu seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu dirahasiakan diantara kalian bertiga."  
"Maksudmu Hyung?"  
"Kau tahu mengapa aku dulunya merasa mencintai Namjoon sebelah tangan? karna aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu pada Yoongi atau Hoseok atau bahkan Namjoon sendiri. Aku hanya terkungkung pada perasaanku. Begitu juga Namjoon. Dia hanya berani bercerita pada Hoseok dan Yoongi tapi dia tidak berani bercerita padaku karna dia takut persahabatan ini menjadi hambar dan aneh. Padahal jika aku berkata sejak dulu pada Yoongi atau Hoseok, mungkin semuanya tidak menjadi lebih rumit. Apa kau pernah berfikir mungkin saja orang yang disukai Jungkook adalah kau?"  
Taehyung tertawa lebar. "Hyung, kau pasti bercanda."  
"Aku serius. Lalu apa inti dari perasaanmu pada Jungkook kalau bukan kau ingin bersamanya? kau ingin Jungkook menyukaimu kan?"  
Taehyung terdiam.  
"Kalau begitu tunjukkan Taehyung. Tunjukkan perasaanmu pelan-pelan. Kembali pada temanmu dan cobalah sedikit lebih sabar lagi. Itu baru namanya kau berjuang sampai akhir. Jangan menyerah begini."  
"Tapi Hyung—"  
"Taehyungie, kau mempunyai semuanya yang mungkin kau kira kau tidak punya. Kau punya semuanya yang membuat orang lain menyukaimu. Kau hanya tidak sadar kalau kau memiliki semua itu. Percayalah padaku." ucap Seokjin lagi.  
Taehyung tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

Akhir pekan ini Seokjin mengajak Taehyung menginap di rumah dan mengadakan pesta kecil di apartemennya.  
Taehyung datang sabtu sore ketika urusan sekolahnya sudah selesai. Dia pulang ke rumah sebentar untuk mandi dan memberi makan Yeontan sebelum pergi ke apartemen Seokjin.  
Sesampainya di sana, Taehyung langsung membuka pintu apartemen Seokjin dengan kata sandi yang sebelumnya sudah diberikan— terkadang Seokjin suka malas membuka pintu jika dia sedang asik memasak jadi dia memberikan kata sandi pintu apartemen pada orang-orang tertentu agar dia tidak perlu repot-repot menyambut di depan pintu.  
Taehyung masuk ke dalam dan sebelum dia memanggil nama Seokjin dia mendengar Seokjin sedang bicara dengan beberapa orang di dalam.  
 _"Hoseokie, aku tidak melarangmu tapi kau tahu kan keadaannya bagaimana? bagaimana jika kau salah dan kau terluka? apa kau siap?"  
"Hoseok-ah, ikuti kata hatimu saja tapi jangan lupakan logikamu."  
"Joon, tidak bisa begitu. Kau bahkan baru mengenal anak itu kan? dia masih terluka dan aku tidak ingin Hoseok terluka juga."  
"Aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Percayalah."  
"Hoseokie, kau yakin?"  
"Aku yakin Yoongi Hyung. Aku akan mencobanya."  
"Apapun hasilnya?"  
"Iya. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku sudah paham resikonya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu. Itu saja."  
"Sayang, sudahlah— kau tidak perlu begitu. Kasihan Hoseok."  
"Hoseokie, kau mungkin sudah memikirkan ini tapi beri waktu sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi. Kau paham maksudku kan?"  
_Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tapi Taehyung yakin di sana ada Yoongi, Hoseok, Seokjin, dan Namjoon.  
Taehyung berhenti berjalan dan memutuskan untuk memanggil nama Seokjin dari jauh agar tidak dianggap menguping— meski dia sudah terlanjur mendengar bagian dari percakapan mereka.  
"Hyung. Seokjin Hyung." panggilnya.  
Percakapan itu berhenti. Taehyung mendengar langkah seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Seokjin keluar dan menghampirinya.  
"Taehyungie, kau sudah datang." sapa Seokjin senang,  
"Iya Hyung. Aku mendengar ada suara Yoongi Hyung di dalam. Hoseok Hyung juga."  
"Iya. Mereka datang duluan untuk membantuku menyiapkan pesta." jawab Seokjin sambil merapikan beberapa majalah yang belum selesai dia baca.  
"Oh, memangnya siapa saja yang akan datang?"  
"Aku tidak mengundang banyak orang tapi Yoongi— Si Bodoh itu mengundang Park Jimin."  
"Huh?"  
"Iya. Dan kau tahu, Jimin juga mengajak Jungkook."  
"Aish! Yoongi Hyung menyebalkan!"  
Seokjin tertawa lebar dan saat itu Yoongi keluar dari persembunyiannya bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok.  
"Hyung, kenapa kau mengundang Jimin?"  
"Aku tidak mengundangnya. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku akan pergi bersama Gengku malam ini. Lalu dia bertanya apa kau juga datang. Aku mana mungkin berbohong. Jadi aku jawab sejujurnya saja dan Jimin tiba-tiba ingin ikut. Dia bilang dia juga ingin mengajak Jungkook kesini."  
Taehyung menghela nafas berat dan tepat setelah itu bel apartemen Seokjin berbunyi.  
Seokjin menatap Taehyung sebentar lalu tersenyum simpati. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Samar-samar Taehyung bisa mendengar suara orang yang ada di depan pintu.  
"Selamat malam Seokjin Hyung. Aku datang bersama Jungkook."

.

Sejak pesta dimulai, Taehyung hanya bicara dengan Jimin. Selebihnya dia membantu Seokjin di dapur. Dia membiarkan Jimin mengobrol dengan yang lain. Untungnya mereka cepat akrab. Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Jungkook. Saat orang itu datang, Taehyung hampir tidak menatapnya. Padahal dia sudah mengiyakan semua perkataan Seokjin untuk tidak menyerah. Jika menatap Jungkook hancur sudah pertahanan yang dia buat susah payah karna menatap Jungkook sama saja seperti menatap mimpi yang sudah usang. Semakin jauh dan semakin jauh, Taehyung tidak bisa lagi mengejarnya. Dia bisa menangis lagi. Dia bisa berharap lagi dan perasaannya menjadi kacau entah bagaimana.  
Jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk diam dan berpura-pura sibuk di dapur. Dia memang paling senang membuat puding. Seokjin memberikannya banyak bahan untuk membuat puding dan Taehyung dengan senang melakukannya.  
Dia hanya perlu memotong beberapa buah sambil mengaduk adonan puding lalu semuanya selesai.  
"Tae."  
Gerakan Taehyung terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara itu. Taehyung memejamkan matanya sebentar. Menarik nafas sebelum menoleh.  
"Kook." jawabnya. Oh, dia masih bisa tersenyum.  
"Kau membuat puding lagi?" tanya Jungkook sambil menoleh ke arah panci yang berisi adonan puding.  
"Iya. Seokjin Hyung tahu aku suka membuat puding jadi aku mencobanya."  
Jungkook tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau kubantu?"  
"Tidak usah Kook. Sebentar lagi aku selesai." tolak Taehyung dengan halus.  
"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengenal Seokjin Hyung juga yang lainnya."  
"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Hoseok Hyung sudah berkata soal itu kan?"  
"Iya tapi aku merasa kau lebih dekat dengan Seokjin Hyung lebih dari Yoongi Hyung dekat dengannya."  
Taehyung terkekeh. "Kau bisa saja. Seokjin Hyung orang yang hangat. Dia juga baik sekali padaku. Dia bisa membuat orang lain merasa nyaman."  
"Iya. Namjoon Hyung sangat beruntung."  
"Keduanya sangat beruntung."  
Hening.  
Hanya bunyi pisau yang meletuk sedikit terkena papan talenan buah.  
"Aku— kata-kataku sangat kasar kemarin. Maafkan aku Tae."  
Taehyung menoleh lagi karna dia harus menatap Jungkook. Dia harus tahu apa benar-benar Jungkook yang mengatakan itu padanya.  
"Kau kenapa Kook? bukannya kita sudah biasa begitu?" kata Taehyung berpura-pura tidak mengerti.  
"Iya tapi kurasa yang kemarin sedikit keterlaluan."  
Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Kau seperti bukan Jungkook yang aku kenal."  
Jungkook meraih tangan Taehyung yang masih memegang pisau. Mereka berdiri berhadapan. Jungkook menatapnya dengan dalam. "Aku juga ingin kau kembali bermain denganku dan Jimin. Kau mau kan?"  
Taehyung hampir kehilangan separuh kesadarannya. Hampir juga kehilangan pikiran warasnya. Apa ini benar-benar Jungkook? Apa ini Jungkook yang dia kenal? yang selalu berkata kasar padanya? apa benar? Apa ini hanya mimpi?  
"Jungkook, aku—"  
"Kau tahu aku dan Jimin tidak berpacaran. Jadi kau mau kan kembali padaku?"  
Apa Jungkook tahu perasaannya?  
Mengapa semakin menatapnya Taehyung semakin merasa dia hampir gila.  
Oh Tuhan, sungguh perasaan cinta memang tidak bisa diatur. Selalu membuncah-buncah begitu terlihat ada harapan. Taehyung berharap dia bisa mengontrol perasaannya.  
Tapi tentu, dia selalu kalah.  
"Hmm. Tentu, kau mau menungguku setiap pagi lagi?"  
"Iya. Jam tujuh di depan halte."  
"Lalu bagaimana jika aku terlambat?"  
"Aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau datang."  
"Seperti biasanya?"  
"Iya. Seperti biasanya."  
Dua orang itu tersenyum lebar. Genggaman tangan Jungkook begitu hangat. Begitu erat dan Taehyung berharap ini bukan mimpi. Oh, malam ini begitu indah.

.

.  
 **To Be Continue..  
** hehehehheehe ini belum selesai kok. masih ada lanjutannya. Karna dari kemaren kita sedih-sedihan terus, kali ini chapternya aku tutup sama keberanian Jungkook yang pasti temen-temen juga udah nunggu momen ini kan? okayyy eh btw Hoseok kenapa ya? hehehehe nanti kita bahas di chapter selanjutnya.  
see you soon. bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Serpentines**

 _kookv, yoonmin, namjin._

 _by pepperblush_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ringan.  
Tersenyum untuk Jungkook sebenarnya sangat ringan. Dia bisa melakukan itu kapan saja dan detik itu Jungkook akan menoleh lalu membalas senyumannya.  
Apa ini mimpi?  
Oh, Taehyung ingin sekali berulang-ulang mencubit tangannya. Sayang saja, acara di tempat Seokjin sudah dimulai dan mereka sekarang sudah menonton.  
Karena dia sudah tahu semua yang terjadi pada Jimin dan Jungkook hanya pura-pura, jadi dia tidak terlalu bertanya-tanya mengapa Jimin duduk terpisah dari Jungkook. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin berada di samping Yoongi. Mereka tampak sesekali mengomentari film yang sedang diputar. Sebenarnya Taehyung ingin berkata pada Yoongi kalau mereka hanya berpura-pura tapi apa dengan bercerita begitu semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik? bahkan Taehyung juga belum tahu siapa yang benar-benar disukai oleh Jimin. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka berdua melakukan itu. Ditambah lagi, kenyataan kalau Jungkook melakukan semua itu untuk orang yang dia sukai membuat Taehyung berfikir kesempatannya memang sudah lewat. Dia dan Jungkook memang lebih pantas berteman karena Jungkook sudah punya seseorang yang disukai.  
Tanpa sadar Taehyung terbawa arus pikirannya sendiri sampai dia lupa kalau film yang diputar Seokjin sebentar lagi akan habis. Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya saat seseorang menyentuh lengannya lembut.  
"Kau ingin minum?"  
Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Menerima satu gelas cola yang diberikan oleh Hoseok.  
"Taetae tidak suka film detektif ya?" tanya Hoseok lagi.  
Wow darimana Hoseok tahu nama panggilannya?  
Taehyung tersenyum malu. "Aku tidak begitu suka film yang membuatku berfikir Hyung. Aku jadi tidak bisa menikmatinya. Aku juga tidak bisa menebak siapa yang jahat karena aku begitu bebal." cicit Taehyung. Hoseok mengusap kepalanya dengan gemas.  
"Nikmati saja. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Di filmnya sudah ada detektif kenapa kau harus memikirkan siapa yang jadi penjahatnya? itu tugas mereka. Akhirnya juga kau akan tahu siapa yang jahat." tukas Hoseok. Taehyung terkekeh.  
"Tapi kebanyakan orang pasti menebak-nebak."  
"Kau tidak perlu menjadi salah satu dari mereka Taetae. Nikmati film dengan caramu sendiri. Aku justru lebih penasaran dengan cara penjahat membunuhnya bukan siapa yang jahatnya."  
"Tetap saja Hyung itu membuatmu juga berfikir kan?"  
Hoseok tertawa lagi. "Iya itu kan aku. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang membuatmu nyaman."  
Taehyung mengangguk setuju sambil kembali meneguk cola yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

.

Hanya Taehyung yang menginap di sana malam itu. Jungkook dan Jimin pulang bersama Yoongi. Hoseok yang pulang paling terakhir karena dia membantu Seokjin merapikan sisa-sisa makan malam yang masih berantakan di ruang tamu.  
Selesai mandi Taehyung kembali bergabung bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon. Mereka sudah menyulap ruang tamu menjadi satu tempat tidur dengan selimut dan beberapa bantal.  
"Oh, Taehyungie sudah mandi?" tanya Seokjin begitu melihatnya.  
Taehyung mengangguk. "Wah terima kasih Hyung. Kasurnya terlihat hangat."  
Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Kau tidur bersamaku. Namjoon yang akan tidur di sini."  
"Eh? tidak usah Hyung. Aku saja."  
"Tidak apa-apa Tae. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah malam ini dan biasanya aku tertidur. Jadi sekalian saja. Kau tidur di kamarku ya?"  
Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku jadi merepotkan Hyung." katanya menyesal.  
"Bukan masalah. Seokjin sudah lama ingin kau menginap." kata Namjoon lagi.  
Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Seokjin sudah menyediakan satu piyama untuknya di pinggir ranjang. Taehyung dengan senang mengganti bajunya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Seokjin masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Dia merebahkan tubuh di samping Taehyung.  
"Bagaimana? apa ranjangnya membuatmu nyaman?" tanya Seokjin.  
"Iya Hyung. Terima kasih. Kalian berdua jadi tidur terpisah."  
Seokjin terkekeh."Jangan khawatir soal itu."  
"Bagaimana rasanya saat pertama kali kalian pindah dan tinggal bersama?"  
"Hmm, sepertinya kami agak kikuk. Aku masih ingat Namjoon hampir membuang hasil tugasnya karena dia khawatir apartemennya terlihat berantakan dan menyapu seluruh ruangan. Tanpa sadar hasil tugasnya terbuang. Untung saja masih bisa diselamatkan." kenang Seokjin. Taehyung tertawa.  
"Hyung pasti sangat senang ya?"  
Seokjin berbalik menghadap Taehyung. "Iya. Aku sangat senang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku tanpa Namjoon. Mungkin aku masih bisa hidup tapi membayangkan merindukan Namjoon saja sudah membuat aku hampir gila."  
"Aku iri dengan Hyung. Aku juga ingin mempunyai seseorang yang mencintaiku." kata Taehyung dengan suara serak.  
"Jangan khawatir. Semua itu bukan hal yang bisa kau atur. Pasti. Aku percaya. Pasti suatu saat akan ada saatnya kau juga bahagia dengan orang yang mencintaimu Taehyung. Kau masih sekolah sekarang, perjalananmu masih panjang."  
"Iya Hyung."  
"Kulihat kau sudah berbicara lagi dengan Jungkook tadi. Apa itu membuat perasaanmu lebih baik?"  
Taehyung tersenyum. "Iya. Aku sangat senang. Dia bilang akan menungguku lagi di halte seperti biasa."  
"Syukurlah. Semoga semuanya semakin membaik."  
"Iya. Meski aku tidak tahu apa aku masih bisa menjadi temannya jika dia sudah bersama orang lain nanti."  
"Hm? kenapa kau berkata begitu?"  
"Aku tidak tahu Hyung. Aku hanya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu sejak tadi."  
Seokjin tersenyum lagi. "Aku kan sudah bilang, berjuanglah sampai akhir. Tunjukkan kalau kau memang mempunyai perasaan yang tulus."  
"Tapi semua itu tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Hyung."  
"Iya aku tahu lalu kalau begitu apa kau sempat berfikir untuk membuka hatimu pada orang lain?"  
Taehyung terdiam. Cukup lama hingga Seokjin harus mengusap kepalanya.  
"Kau kenapa?"  
"Maaf Hyung, aku hanya kaget dengan pertanyaan Hyung karna aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk menyukai orang lain selain Jungkook."  
Seokjin tertawa. "Ya ampun aku kira kau kenapa. Kau berkata begitu karna kau masih menyukai Jungkook. Kalau tiba-tiba ada yang mendekatimu bagaimana?"  
Kali ini Taehyung yang tertawa lebar. "Hyung ada-ada saja. Siapa yang akan menyukaiku?"  
"Iya siapa yang tahu kan? kalau tiba-tiba orang itu berkata menyukaimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
Taehyung masih tertawa lebar. "Aku rasa aku bisa tertawa sampai menangis. Aku tidak tahu Hyung karena itu pasti tidak mungkin."  
"Hey, kenapa kau selalu pesimis. Mungkin saja memang ada banyak orang yang menyukaimu tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya. Jangan terlalu pesimis."  
"Entahlah Hyung. Kau memang paling pintar menghiburku."  
Seokjin merangkul Taehyung dan menepuk pundaknya berulang-ulang. "Tidurlah kalau begitu. Besok pagi akan aku buatkan masakan enak untukmu."  
Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Jungkook adalah orang yang pertama dia lihat saat matanya terpejam. Jungkook yang tersenyum, Jungkook yang tertawa, Jungkook yang sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Jungkook yang sedang berjalan di koridor kelas. Jungkook yang sedang bermain basket.  
Jungkook tidak pernah hilang di pikirannya lalu bagaimana bisa dia menyukai orang lain?  
Taehyung tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dia tidur hingga saat dia tiba-tiba terbangun Seokjin tidak ada di sampingnya. Pintu kamar masih tertutup rapat. Taehyung meraih ponselnya dan melihat jam masih menujukkan pukul dua dini hari. Dia berfikir untuk ke toilet dan beranjak dari ranjang. Taehyung memutar kenop pintu dan hampir membukanya lebar saat dia mendengar suara Seokjin samar-samar.  
"Joon— Oh—"  
"Di sini Sayang?"  
Taehyung menghentikan gerakannya begitu dia sadar apa yang hampir dia lihat. Buru-buru dia menutup kembali pintu kamar dan memakai selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya yang panas.  
Dia tidak begitu melihat tapi dia tahu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.  
Ruang tamu sudah gelap tapi dia bisa melihat tubuh Seokjin tertutup oleh Namjoon yang berada di atasnya. Suara desahan Seokjin masih terngiang-ngiang.  
Oh Tuhan.  
Bagaimana cara menghilangkan suara Seokjin dari kepalanya.  
Dan mengapa Seokjin menyuruhnya tidur di sini kalau dia akan pindah dan bercinta dengan Namjoon pada akhirnya. Menyebalkan.  
Taehyung kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya. Meski rasanya dia ingin sekali tertawa di tengah rasa kesalnya. Baru pertama kali dia memergoki orang yang tengah bercinta.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ketika Taehyung keluar dari kamar, dia melihat Seokjin sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur dan Namjoon sedang membaca di ruang tamu. Kasur yang dipakai 'tidur' mereka semalam sudah dirapikan.  
"Pagi Hyung." sapa Taehyung ke arah Namjoon.  
"Oh Pagi Taehyungie. Bagaimana tidurmu?"  
Taehyung tersenyum dan setengah mati menahan tawanya. "Aku tidur dengan nyenyak terima kasih. Tugas Hyung sudah selesai?"  
"Sudah. Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya semalam."  
"Iya. Hyung tampak kurang tidur." sindir Taehyung tapi Namjoon sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Taehyung sedang menyindirnya.  
"Aku berencana tidur sepulang kuliah nanti."  
Taehyung tidak menjawab, dia menghampiri Seokjin yang sedang memasak. Taehyung baru sadar kalau pagi ini Seokjin sudah mandi dan sudah berpakaian rapi. Seokjin memakai sepotong turtle neck yang menutup sampai ke lehernya.  
"Hyung." sapa Taehyung.  
"Tunggu sebentar ya. Sarapannya sebentar lagi selesai."  
Taehyung mengangguk senang.  
Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan riang. Sesekali Namjoon dan Seokjin berdiskusi soal buku yang sedang Namjoon baca akhir-akhir ini.  
"Hyung, mungkin setelah sarapan aku akan pulang. Hoseok Hyung bilang dia akan menjemputku."  
"Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon sedikit terkejut namun saat Seokjin menatap Namjoon sambil mengedipkan kedua matanya, Namjoon berpura-pura bersikap biasa.  
"Oh, kupikir kau akan di sini sampai makan malam. Kami bisa mengantarmu pulang Taehyungie."  
"Tidak usah Hyung lagipula Hoseok Hyung mengajakku pergi ke toko buku. Dia memintaku mengantarnya. Aku sangat berterima kasih bisa menginap di sini."  
Namjoon terkekeh. "Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau Taehyungie."  
"Terima kasih Hyung."  
Seokjin mengusap tangannya lembut. "Kalau begitu kau siap-siap saja. Biar aku yang merapikan ini ya?"  
"Terima kasih Hyung."  
"Ei, tidak usah sungkan." kata Seokjin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah pegi dari Apartemen Seokjin dan Taehyung menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Hoseok. Lelaki itu tertawa keras dan Taehyung tidak mengerti bagian mana dari ceritanya yang begitu lucu hingga Hoseok tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
"Hahahaha jadi kau melihat mereka bercinta?"  
Taehyung memukul Hoseok dengan gemas. "Hyung! kenapa kau bisa bersikap santai begini. Aku sangat malu."  
"Percayalah kau bukan orang yang pertama memergoki mereka. Aku dan Yoongi sudah kebal. Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak bisa dipisahkan dari dulu apalagi sewaktu awal-awal mereka berkencan. Aku dan Yoongi baru lega setelah mereka tinggal bersama."  
Taehyung menutup wajahnya. "Ya Tuhan bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa membuang suara Seokjin Hyung semalam dari kepalaku."  
Hoseok tertawa lagi. "Jangan khawatir. Nanti juga kau terbiasa. Lain kali kalau menginap kau harus membuat perjanjian dengan Seokjin. Kau akan tidur di ruang tamu dan mereka tidak boleh berisik."  
"Bagaimana cara mengatakannya Hyung? Aku kan bukan kau yang sudah sejak dulu mengenal mereka."  
"Kalau begitu bicarakan pelan-pelan dengan Seokjin tapi percayalah jangan berharap dia akan merasa bersalah. Mereka berdua justru senang jika melihat orang lain menderita."  
Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Menyebalkan."  
"Aigoo kau masih polos sekali Taetae." ucap Hoseok sambil mengusap kepalanya gemas.  
"Hentikan Hyung! lebih baik kau ajak aku berjalan-jalan sampai aku lupa dan jangan pernah mengingatkan aku lagi soal ini." gerutu Taehyung lagi.  
"Oke baiklah. Kita berputar-putar hari ini ya sampai kau puas bagaimana?"  
Taehyung mengangguk senang.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kunjungan ke Yonsei. Taehyung dan Jimin sudah berada di dalam bus yang membawa mereka ke Yonsei.  
Jimin tampak paling senang. Mungkin karena dia bercita-cita untuk kuliah di sana. Taehyung juga ingin kuliah di sana tapi di sadar dia anak yang bebal. Hasil ujiannya sering dibawah rata-rata berbeda dengan Jungkook dan Jimin. Taehyung juga sering minder jika mereka sedang belajar bersama. Dia lebih banyak berpura-pura mengerti. Dia tidak ingin Jungkook melihatnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Dia juga tidak ingin Jungkook habis kesabaran mengajarinya.  
Jadi, Taehyung tetap senang berkunjung ke Yonsei. Seokjin bilang mereka akan datang menemani karena kebetulan kelas mereka kosong hari ini.  
Jungkook sudah berada di Yonsei lebih dulu. Pagi tadi mereka memang berangkat bersama. Jungkook menunggunya di halte tapi Jungkook tidak turun di sekolah karena dia harus langsung ke Yonsei. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook tidak pergi bersama Yoongi padahal kakaknya itu punya mobil dan mereka bisa bersama-sama ke kampus toh Yoongi juga akan kesana.  
Selama perjalanan Jimin menceritakan rencananya hari ini. Salah satunya Jimin ingin berkunjung ke kelas dance di Yonsei. Taehyung dengan semangat mendengarkan juga berjanji akan menemani Jimin berkeliling selama di sana.

.

.

.

Jungkook termasuk anak yang terkenal di sekolah. Dia pintar di semua bidang. Pintar dalam belajar, pintar juga berorganisasi. Semua itu membuatnya disukai banyak orang. Seperti sekarang, ada banyak orang yang mengelilingi Jungkook. Selain panitia yang mengatur jalannya acara kunjungan, beberapa mahasiswa juga ada di sana berbicara dengan Jungkook. Di mata Taehyung, Jungkook sangat sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Jungkook bisa melakukan semua hal yang tidak bisa Taehyung lakukan. Jungkook mempunyai banyak orang yang mau bekerja sama dengannya. Jungkook juga bisa mengatur acara di semua kegiatan sekolah. Guru-guru menyukainya. Jadi tidak heran jika ada banyak orang yang mengagumi Jungkook. Beberapa diantara mereka juga ada yang menyatakan perasaan pada Jungkook. Hanya saja Jungkook selalu menolak dan beralasan kalau dia belum ingin mempunyai pacar karena dia harus lulus dengan nilai yang baik.  
Beberapa hari yang lalu Taehyung sadar kalau mungkin alasan Jungkook yang sebenarnya adalah karena dia sudah mempunyai seseorang yang dia sukai. Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung.  
"Kudengar Jungkook datang bersama Seulgi hari ini. Padahal yang kuingat Seulgi bukan salah satu panitia."  
Taehyung mendengarnya. Sekecil apapun menurut mereka bisikan itu bersuara, Taehyung tetap mendengarnya.  
"Beberapa bilang mereka sekarang sedang berdekatan. Kau tahu Kang Seulgi kan? Dia cheerleader yang paling banyak disukai laki-laki di sekolah. Wow. Jeon Jungkook sepertinya bergerak cepat."  
"Tapi Jungkook dan Jimin bukannya sedang berkencan."  
"Jungkook tidak menyukai pria. Dia pasti hanya disuruh Jimin melakukan itu. Kau tahu kan, teman satu gengnya itu aneh semua. Tidak ada yang benar sama sekali. Kasihan Jungkook."  
"Kau bisa bayangkan begitu banyak yang akan patah hati jika mereka benar-benar berkencan nanti."  
Taehyung menarik nafas. Kesal.  
Dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari barisan lalu ke toilet. Taehyung membasuh wajahnya supaya semua pikiran aneh tadi melayang pergi dan tidak kembali. Gadis-gadis penggosip itu memang menyebalkan.  
Mereka selalu bicara dengan asal. Sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan orang lain. Bagaimana jika Jimin mendengar? Hell! bahkan mereka bisa membicarakan Jungkook di tengah-tengah barisan.  
Taehyung keluar dari toilet dan menyadari kalau barisannya sudah jauh berjalan ke arah fakultas lain.  
Taehyung mencoba mengejar mereka tapi langkahnya terhenti begitu dia melihat Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum. Dia ingin menghampiri Jungkook. Ingin menyapanya karena sejak tadi mereka belum keinginannya mendadak lenyap begitu melihat seseorang menghampiri Jungkook.  
Kang Seulgi.  
Mereka berdua berbicara dengan riang. Jungkook tersenyum ke arah gadis itu sambil sekali-sekali mengangguk.  
Ya Tuhan.  
Tiba-tiba saja omongan gadis penggosip tadi kembali ke pikirannya dan semua itu sangat memuakkan.  
Taehyung memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dia harus mencari Jimin. Jimin berada di barisan lain karena Jimin memang ingin mengambil jurusan post modern dance. Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang ingin mengambil psikologi.  
Inilah kenapa dia seharusnya mengikuti kemana Jimin pergi seperti janjinya tadi di bus. Dengan panik, Taehyung kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas-kelas sebelum dia menubruk seseorang.  
"Taetae?"  
"Hyung! Hoseok Hyung! Syukurlah, aku tertinggal barisan karena aku ke toilet dan mereka sekarang entah kemana. Aku—"  
Hoseok terkekeh. "Tenanglah sebentar. Aku akan mengantarmu."  
"Untung kau di sini Hyung." ucap Taehyung penuh haru. Hoseok tertawa lagi.  
"Lebih baik kau ikut aku saja. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Seokjin dan Namjoon tiba-tiba harus kuliah pagi ini. Jadi mereka akan bergabung nanti."  
"Pantas saja aku tidak melihat kalian sejak tadi. Kemana Yoongi Hyung?"  
Hoseok tidak buru-buru menjawab. Dia terkekeh lagi. "Jangan khawatir. Yoongi Hyung sedang menikmati kebahagiaannya."  
Taehyung menatap sebal. "Maksudnya apa Hyung?"  
"Sudahlah. Nanti saja. Ayo!"

.

.

.

Dari semua tempat yang ditunjukkan Hoseok padanya. Hanya tempat inilah yang membuat Taehyung senang. Benar-benar senang karena jauh dari kebisingan dan pemandangannya sangat indah.  
"Ini tempat favorit kami berempat. Biasanya kami kesini untuk bertukar pikiran dan saling bercerita. Oh ya, ini juga tempat dimana Namjoon akhirnya menyatakan perasaan pada Seokjin. Jadi Seokjin menamai tempat ini dengan ' _Rooftop_ Sakral'."  
Taehyung tertawa lebar tapi dia tidak menyangkal kalau _rooftop_ ini pantas diberi nama begitu.  
"Mereka bilang, _rooftop_ ini membuat segala keinginan dan pemikiran dari hatimu yang terdalam terkabul."  
"Oh ya? sesakral itu kah Hyung?"  
"Entahlah tapi aku juga ingin mencobanya." kata Hoseok lagi.  
"Hm? Mencoba bagaimana?"  
"Mencoba memikirkan satu hal dan berharap menjadi nyata. Kau juga ingin mencobanya?"  
Taehyung diam sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Apalagi yang dia inginkan sekarang? kuliah di sini. Belajar bersama Seokjin Hyung tentang psikologi. Dia juga ingin Geng Ular berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Dia juga ingin...  
Dia menginginkan Jungkook. Dia menginginkan Jungkook lebih dari apapun. Dia ingin berdiri bersama Jungkook di tempat ini. Apakah itu bisa terkabul? Jungkook mungkin sekarang sedang bersama orang yang dia sukai. Entahlah, apa benar-benar kemungkinan mereka bersama sudah begitu tipis. Taehyung bahkan takut untuk mengharapkan semua itu.  
"Tae? sudah selesai?"  
Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum tipis. "Maaf Hyung aku jadi melamun. Kita kemana setelah ini Hyung?"  
"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke kafe. Kau pasti haus kan?"  
Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Hoseok bilang kafe ini biasanya tidak ramai. Mungkin karna sekolahnya sedang berkunjung jadi tempat ini lebih penuh dari biasanya. Hoseok memesan dua cup minuman lalu membawa Taehyung pergi dari sana. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Taehyung menghela nafas panjang sambil menikmati kesejukan taman.  
"Taetae." panggil Hoseok pelan.  
"Iya Hyung? Kenapa?"  
"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."  
Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Katakan saja Hyung."  
"Akhir-akhir ini ada satu hal yang tidak bisa keluar dari pikiranku dan itu cukup membuatku terganggu. Aku ingin mengatakannya padamu." Hoseok menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Lelaki itu mengangguk antusias seakan menunggu perkataan Hoseok selanjutnya.  
"Aku tahu kita belum cukup lama saling mengenal Taehyungie. Aku juga pasti belum tahu banyak tentangmu tapi aku tahu siapa yang terus ada di pikiranmu. Aku juga tahu seberapa penting orang itu untukmu. Kau mungkin menyebut namanya juga kan tadi di _rooftop_? Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu juga kau sering menangis karena dia. Entah mengapa sejak bertemu denganmu dan kau menangis di dalam mobilku, aku ingin sekali membuatmu berhenti menangis dan tertawa lagi. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau kau mempunyai begitu banyak kelebihan yang membuat orang lain menyukaimu. Aku tidak ingin perkataanku membuat hubungan kita menjadi hambar. Aku nyaman bersamamu dan kau— kau orang yang kusebut namanya di _rooftop_ tadi. Aku ingin mencobanya. Aku ingin mencoba membuatmu bahagia. Aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau memberiku satu kesempatan? Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Mungkin aku bukan dia yang kau sukai. Aku juga tidak sesempurna orang yang ada di pikiranmu tapi aku ingin mencobanya. Aku juga ingin kau mencobanya. Aku ingin kau berhenti menangis Taehyungie. Apa mungkin kalau aku— mengajakmu berkencan?"  
Kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang mendekatimu bagaimana?  
Kalau tiba-tiba orang itu berkata dia menyukaimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?  
Taehyung menunduk. Mengapa perkataan Seokjin menjadi kenyataan. Apa mungkin Seokjin sudah tahu semua ini?  
Taehyung seperti terpasung di dalam perkataannya sendiri. Apa benar dia ingin bahagia? Karena dia sudah menangisi Jungkook begitu banyak tapi dia tetap mengharapkan lelaki itu. Apa benar dia tetap ingin bahagia? sekalipun tidak bersama Jungkook. Lalu bagaimana bisa? Apa yang lebih jahat dari menolak perasaan orang lain? karena yang dia tahu Hoseok sangat tulus kepadanya. Mungkin Hoseok memiliki ketulusan yang sama dengan perasaannya pada Jungkook.  
Jadi apa benar Taehyung ingin bahagia?  
Apakah dia bisa bahagia tanpa Jungkook?  
Keduanya diam begitu lama hingga akhirnya tawa Hoseok memecah keheningan. "Hey, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau juga tidak perlu khawatir. Apapun perasaanmu aku akan menerimanya karena aku tahu ini gila. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu jawabanmu tapi aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri supaya aku lega. Setidaknya aku sudah bicara denganmu dan pertemanan kita akan terus berlanjut. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku juga sudah berjanji pada Seokjin untuk tidak merusak semua ini. Tolong jangan membuat ini semua menjadi aneh ya Taehyungie. Kau—"  
"Hyung, aku ingin mencobanya."  
"Huh?"  
Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap Hoseok lalu tersenyum. "Aku ingin mencoba bahagia lagi. Denganmu."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued  
** Haii^^  
udah dua bulan ya ini hehehehe maaf ya aku baru sempet update. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu update. Kalau ada typo tolong dibantu koreksi ya. Ditunggu juga vote dan komennya. it keeps me alive. See you again.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Serpentines**

 _kookv, yoonmin, namjin._

 _by pepperblush_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin memang sering bertemu Yoongi saat dia berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Min. Saat dia datang biasanya Yoongi sedang tiduran di sofa atau tidur di kamarnya atau hanya sekedar mendengarkan lagu sambil membaca buku-buku psikologi—yang belakangan ini Jimin tahu— milik Seokjin tapi hari ini, Oh mungkin Jimin akan mengingat hari ini selamanya. Yoongi kelihatan berbeda sekali. Kapan ya terakhir dia melihat Yoongi dengan tatanan rambut yang rapi? Yoongi kelihatan baru saja mencukur rambutnya. Biasanya jika di rumah Yoongi hanya memakai kaus hitam dan celana pendek lusuh. Rambutnya juga berantakan kesana kemari karena dia selalu tidur-tiduran dimanapun dia berada tapi, hari ini? Yoongi memakai kaus hitam yang dilapisi kemeja flannel abu-abu gelap. Jimin juga tidak tahu kalau koleksi sepatu Yoongi bagus begini. Warnanya cokelat sangat kontras dengan pakaiannya yang serba gelap.  
Sepanjang lorong kampus Jimin lebih banyak termenung mengagumi orang yang dia sukai dibanding menyimak obrolan mereka. Tunggu sebentar, Jimin juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi menghampirinya dan mengajaknya keluar dari barisan. Mungkin karna terlalu terkesima dengan penampilan Yoongi, Jimin mengangguk begitu saja menerima ajakannya.  
Berjalan di samping Yoongi membuat Jimin sedikit minder. Jimin dengar dari beberapa siswa penggosip kalau Yoongi dan Jungkook secara genetik sudah diprogram untuk menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka bilang juga Yoongi banyak disukai mahasiswa lain di kampus karena Yoongi orang yang baik meski sekilas terlihat galak dan arogan tapi ternyata dia orangnya hangat. Yoongi juga sering mengisi acara show di kampus dengan Hoseok dan Namjoon. Kalau sudah begitu siapa yang tidak menyukai Yoongi? Dia tampan dan terkenal. Jimin jadi sedikit ciut membayangkan betapa banyak saingannya.  
Benar juga, kalau dipikir lagi, Jungkook pun sama seperti hyungnya. Jungkook anak yang cerdas di semua mata pelajaran. Dia juga aktif di organisasi sekolah. Jungkook juga senang berolahraga. Dia bisa bermain basket, renang, juga golf. Jungkook juga bisa bernyanyi. Bukan hanya itu, Jungkook bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. Tidak heran kalau para penggosip di sekolah selalu membuat Jungkook menjadi bahan pembicaraan nomor satu di sekolah.  
Keluarga Min memang sempurna. Meski kalau sedang mengingat betapa bodohnya Jungkook memperlakukan Taehyung membuat Jimin gemas dan kesal tapi tidak dipungkiri Keluarga Min mempunyai keturunan genetik yang bagus.  
"— benar 'kan? Jiminie?"  
Lamunan Jimin buyar dan dia kaget begitu Yoongi sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Jarak mereka belum pernah sedekat ini.  
"H-hyung, a-aku— uh— Hyung bilang apa tadi?" tanya Jimin gelagapan.  
"Kita sudah keliling banyak dan kau pasti haus, benar kan? ayo ke kafe sebentar." kata Yoongi sambil berpaling dan agak menjauh. Ekspresinya terlihat kecewa.  
"Iya Hyung. Maaf—"  
"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti memikirkan pacarmu ya? Jungkook bilang dia ada urusan makanya aku menemanimu." potong Yoongi yang kemudian terus berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih diam di tempatnya.  
"Tidak. Bukan itu, aku hanya— uhm aku mendengar kalau Hyung cukup terkenal di sini. Pasti banyak orang yang mengagumimu ya?" tanya Jimin sambil berusaha mengejar langkah Yoongi.  
Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. "Itu cuma gosip. Aku tidak peduli." katanya dengan raut muka yang sebal.  
"Jadi Hyung tidak punya kekasih? Aku pernah melihat Hyung bersama seseorang dan—"  
Astaga.  
Park Jimin bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh. Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu? Aigoo. Lihat! Yoongi sekarang menatapmu begitu.  
Di luar perkiraan Jimin, Yoongi kemudian tertawa lebar dan mengusap kepalanya gemas.  
"Kau melihatku dimana bocah? Kau mengikutiku ya?" ledeknya puas. Jimin menunduk. Kikuk dan menyerah. Dia juga malu. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi tahu kalau dia memang sering mencari tahu keberadaan Yoongi pada Jungkook? Wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekarang.  
"Aigoo. Siapapun yang kau lihat, dia bukan kekasihku." kata Yoongi lagi masih dengan tawa renyahnya.  
Pelan-pelan Jimin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi malu-malu. "Benarkah?"  
"Iya. Kekasihku harus diberi cermin supaya dia bisa melihat kalau selama ini aku ada di sampingnya." jawab Yoongi sambil kembali berjalan tapi lelaki itu menoleh ketika Jimin hanya terdiam di tempatnya lagi.  
Dengan satu gerakan Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin. "Jangan dipikirkan. Biarkan saja. Nanti kau pusing sendiri. Jika sudah waktunya, kau juga akan tahu."  
Meski Jimin merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Yoongi barusan, akhirnya dia tetap mengangguk dan kembali berjalan di samping Yoongi. Kali ini Yoongi tidak melepaskan tangannya.  
Jimin tidak pernah merasa begitu senang begini tapi apa mungkin Yoongi sudah mempunyai orang yang dia sukai?

.

Jimin sedang menunggu Yoongi yang tengah berdiri mengantri di kasir sewaktu dia melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok berjalan ke arah mereka. Sekilas mereka seperti mengobrol biasa tapi jika dilihat seperti ada yang berbeda. Jimin mencoba berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan kalau matanya tidak salah lihat. Hoseok menggandeng tangan Taehyung?  
Benarkah? tapi kenapa bisa? Apa yang sudah dia lewatkan? rasanya tadi Taehyung masih berjalan di dalam barisan dan antusias mendengarkan pemandu mengenalkan isi kampus.  
"Taetae—" panggil Jimin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Untuk sementara Jimin akan berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka bergandengan tangan.  
"Chim! kau di sini?!" balas Taehyung dengan riang. Hoseok melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Taehyung memeluk Jimin yang masih berdiri bingung tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.  
"Kau bersama Yoongi Hyung 'kan?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk.  
"Bagaimana Hyung bisa tahu?"  
Hoseok tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil kembali menoleh ke Taehyung. "Aku akan bilang Yoongi kalau kita akan makan siang. Sebentar ya." kata Hoseok lembut.  
"Iya Hyung."  
Setelah Hoseok masuk ke dalam kafe, Jimin buru-buru menyenggol lengan Taehyung. "Hey! apa yang terjadi? wajahmu merah begitu."  
"Chim, aku ingin bicara sebentar. Boleh 'kan?"  
"Iya. Kau harus jelaskan semuanya." ucap Jimin lagi sambil menarik lengan Taehyung agar duduk di sampingnya.  
"Tapi sebelumnya kenapa kau bersama Yoongi Hyung?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatapnya ragu. Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Yoongi Hyung— ah itu, kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya. Jungkook sepertinya sedang bersama anggota OSIS lain tadi aku melihatnya dengan Kang Seulgi. Eh kau sudah melihatnya ya pasti?"  
Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Ekspresinya sendu.  
Saat menyebut nama Jungkook, Jimin melihat perubahan ekspresi Taehyung. Senyumnya langsung lenyap begitu saja. Jimin jadi khawatir.  
"Jadi, bagaimana? kau sudah mau cerita?" tanya Jimin lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Hoseok Hyung menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi Chim." ujar Taehyung pelan sambil menatapnya takut-takut.  
Jimin menghela nafas panjang. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam. Akhirnya semua ini terjadi. Bagaimana lagi? Jungkook terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu.  
"Chim— kau marah ya?"  
Jimin buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak— aku hanya kaget Tae. Lalu?"  
Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Menatap lantai dan memainkan dengan kakinya. "Hoseok Hyung bilang dia tahu siapa yang aku sukai tapi dia juga tahu aku sudah banyak menangis karena orang itu. Jadi, dia menawarkan aku untuk mencobanya."  
"Dan kau menerimanya?"  
Taehyung mengangguk pelan. Jimin serasa dilolosi tulang-tulang. Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas.  
"Aku ingin mencobanya Chim. Apa aku salah?"  
Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung lembut. Meski perasaannya mendadak kacau, dia tidak ingin Taehyung melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung tahu kalau dia sedang membayangkan betapa hancurnya Jungkook nanti saat dia tahu. Taehyung terlihat bahagia dan memang keputusannya tepat bukan? Untuk apa menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti yang bahkan mencintaimu atau tidak saja kau tidak tahu.  
"Apa setelah kau menyetujuinya kau merasa lega?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Sedikit berharap Taehyung akan tetap menunggu Jungkook. Min Jungkook yang sangat bodoh itu.  
"Iya Chim. Aku senang dan aku sudah tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang dengan tulus tapi orang itu tidak menyukaimu. Jadi aku tidak ingin memperlakukan Hoseok Hyung seperti itu." jelas Taehyung. Senyumnya merekah dan pipinya kembali memerah.  
"Aku ikut senang kalau begitu. Aku ingin kau bahagia Tae." kata Jimin akhirnya.  
"Chim—" panggil Taehyung pelan. Jimin menoleh ke arahnya.  
"Jangan beritahu Jungkook soal ini ya."  
DEG!  
"Tapi Tae— bukannya ini kabar bahagia untukmu?"  
"Jungkook tidak akan peduli." kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, ini bukan berita penting yang semua orang harus tahu."  
"Tapi Jungkook sahabat kita, Tae."  
Taehyung memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kembali menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Seperti dia menyiapkan dirinya sebentar.  
"Aku tidak ingin dia memberikan selamat untukku karena aku tidak ingin melihat senyumnya. Semua itu seperti aku harus melepasnya pergi selamanya."  
Di titik itu Jimin sadar. Meski dia mengangguk dan setuju dengan perkataan Taehyung tapi tetap saja, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa Taehyung sembunyikan. Dia masih mencintai Jungkook. Begitu banyak hingga dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Jungkook nanti.  
Taehyung masih mencintai Jungkook.  
Kadang Jimin bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kenapa semuanya tidak semudah menubrukkan dua buah mobil mainan? Jimin ingin membuat dua sahabatnya mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing dan kenapa semua itu begitu sulit?

.

"Jiminie kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam terus." tanya Yoongi sambil menoleh ke arah Jimin.  
Dua orang itu sekarang sedang duduk di bangku dekat lorong kelas. Tempatnya sejuk karena banyak pohon-pohon yang mengelilingi. Setelah Taehyung pergi, Jimin seperti belum bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya lagi. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap? bahkan Taehyung melarangnya memberi tahu Jungkook.  
Jimin merasakan tangan lembut Yoongi mengusap kepalanya pelan-pelan. Ketika Jimin menoleh, Yoongi sudah tersenyum lebar.  
"Kenapa Jiminie?"  
Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya kaget saja."  
"Apa ini soal Taehyung dan Hoseok?" tanya Yoongi lagi. Lelaki itu seperti bisa membaca pikirannya.  
"Iya Hyung. Sejak kapan Hoseok Hyung—"  
"Dia bilang sih, sudah sebulan ini. Memangnya kenapa?"  
"Bukan begitu Hyung tapi—"  
"Mana Taehyung?"  
Itulah kata-kata yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Jungkook saat dia datang mendekat ke arah mereka. Yoongi yang sedang duduk di samping Jimin menoleh malas sebelum kembali menatap ponselnya. Pembicaraan mereka begitu saja terpotong dan Jimin tidak ingin meneruskannya. Dia ingat sekali pesan Taehyung padanya.  
"Itu— Taehyung tadi—"  
"Taehyung makan siang dengan Hoseok. Mungkin juga pulang dengannya." potong Yoongi tanpa menoleh ke arah Jungkook.  
Jimin tersenyum hambar. Hatinya mulai ketar-ketir apalagi saat dia melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang pelan-pelan berubah. Jungkook marah. Iya, Jimin sudah menebak itu.  
Jungkook menatapnya seakan dia meminta Jimin menjelaskan apa saja yang sudah dia lewatkan selama beberapa jam yang lalu tapi Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya berkecamuk antara kebahagiaan Taehyung dan amarah Jungkook yang akan datang.  
"Dia naik bus bersama kalian 'kan?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Suaranya datar.  
Jimin mengangguk dan sebelum dia bicara lagi tiba-tiba Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku lalu menatap Jungkook.  
"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi.  
Jimin tahu Jungkook sedang mencoba menahan kesalnya. Jika tidak ada Yoongi di sini mungkin dia sudah mengamuk sejak tadi.  
"Tidak. Hyung kenapa disini?" tanya Jungkook sedikit ketus.  
"Memangnya kenapa? tidak boleh?"  
Jungkook menghela nafas tapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin terlihat geram. "Bukan begitu. Dari tadi pagi aku belum melihat Hyung di sini."  
"Aku hanya menemani pacarmu sebentar karena kau sibuk sekali mondar-mandir." jawab Yoongi sambil berdiri dan merapikan tasnya.  
"Iya aku 'kan ketua panitia, Hyung. Memangnya Hyung tidak ada kelas hari ini?" balas Jungkook sengit. Matanya melirik Yoongi dengan sebal.  
"Ada nanti sore. Kalau begitu aku pergi saja. Jiminie, hati-hati di jalan."  
Jimin belum sempat bicara lagi tapi Yoongi sudah menghilang di balik lorong kelas. Padahal dia masih ingin mengobrol bersama Yoongi. Kesempatan itu jarang sekali terjadi. Jimin menghela nafas panjang melihat Yoongi yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.  
Jungkook menatapnya ragu sebelum duduk di samping Jimin.  
"Apa dia akan pulang dengan Hoseok Hyung?" tanya Jungkook pelan. Ada nada kecewa yang sangat besar di sana.  
"Aku tidak tahu. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa tadi." jawab Jimin. Itu bukan bohong kan? Taehyung memang tidak bicara apapun tadi.  
"Akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu banyak bermain dengan Hoseok Hyung."  
"Atau mungkin kau Kook yang lebih banyak berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Berapa kali kalian bersama akhir-akhir ini? hanya ketika menunggu bus di pagi hari 'kan?"  
Jungkook diam.  
"Kalau kau pikir Taehyung akan selalu menunggumu menyatakan perasaan, maaf Kook pikiranmu salah. Kebahagiaan yang ada di kepalamu tidak selalu sama dengan yang orang lain bayangkan."  
Jungkook menutup mukanya dengan dua telapak tangan. "Aku harus bagaimana Jiminie." keluhnya frustrasi.  
"Katakan atau tidak sama sekali. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."  
Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin. Ada banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya tapi Jimin memang benar. Mau sampai kapan dia begini terus?

.

.  
Seminggu kemudian—  
Seperti biasa dia bertemu Taehyung di halte bus. Pagi ini Taehyung sudah lebih dulu ada di sana. Dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jungkook membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. Dia mengambil tempat duduk yang kebetulan kosong di samping Taehyung. Pagi ini belum ada banyak orang yang menunggu bus. Biasanya mereka akan datang lima belas menit lagi. Kalau Taehyung sudah datang seperti ini, mereka bisa sampai di sekolah lebih cepat.  
"Tumben sekali kau sudah datang." kata Jungkook membuka percakapan. Taehyung tertawa lebar.  
"Iya, kebetulan sekali aku bangun lebih pagi." jawabnya. Taehyung mengeluarkan satu bungkusan plastik dari tas dan memberikannya pada Jungkook.  
"Semalam aku membeli banyak roti dan itu untukmu."  
"Wow, terima kasih." ucap Jungkook sambil membuka isi bungkusan. Ada beberapa potong cheescake di dalamnya.  
"Aku juga membawa susu pisang, kalau kau mau."  
Jungkook tersenyum lagi. "Aku mau. Terima kasih Tae."  
"Aku senang jika kau mau menerima pemberianku." cicit Taehyung senang. Jungkook mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.  
"Aku juga senang kalau kau membawakan aku banyak makanan begini. Sudah lama sekali." ucapnya hangat. Taehyung mengangguk setuju.  
"Kau memotong rambutmu ya?" tanya Taehyung. Tangannya mengusap rambut Jungkook pelan-pelan.  
"Iya, sudah agak panjang."  
Taehyung terkekeh. "Benar juga, kau 'kan anak OSIS jadi harus terus rapi."  
"Kau bisa saja. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka rambut panjang. Ah itu bisnya."  
Mereka buru-buru bangun dan menunggu sampai bus benar-benar berhenti di depan mereka. Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung untuk naik lebih dulu. Keduanya menempati kursi di bagian paling belakang. Tempat itu sudah menjadi tempat kesukaan mereka sejak dulu. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercerita banyak hal. Tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Jungkook banyak mengajak Taehyung berdiskusi soal series anime yang sedang populer di sekolah. Mereka juga membahas tugas sekolah yang harus mereka kumpulkan besok pagi. Jungkook sedikit terkejut sewaktu Taehyung bercerita kalau Namjoon Hyung membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Meski ada rasa cemburu tapi dia senang karena Taehyung sudah bercerita banyak padanya pagi ini.

.

"Jungkook!"  
Jungkook menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Kang Seulgi. Gadis itu terlihat sumringan sore ini. Jungkook baru saja selesai berlatih basket. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan hal yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang hanyalah mandi lalu beristirahat di rumah.  
"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Jungkook sewaktu Seulgi sudah sampai di depannya.  
"Aku menunggu Oppa menjemputku." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Jungkook mengangkat alisnya.  
"Oppa? siapa?"  
Seulgi terkekeh senang. Dia mengamit tangan Jungkook lalu menyalaminya. Seakan tidak peduli Jungkook masih berkeringat.  
"Minhyuk Oppa. Dia sudah mengajakku berkencan dua hari yang lalu."  
Jungkook tertawa sambil mengangguk paham. "Wow! Selamat kalau begitu."  
"Ini semua berkat kau Kook. Kau banyak membantuku hingga akhirnya dia mau mengajakku makan bersama. Aku sangat senang sekali. Terima kasih banyak."  
Jungkook tertawa lagi. "Bukan masalah. Aku juga senang rencanamu berhasil."  
"Lalu kau kapan?"  
"Hm?"  
"Memangnya kau tidak punya orang yang kau sukai? Kau dan Jimin tidak benar-benar berpacaran 'kan? kalian sudah seperti saudara. Kau dan Jimin hanya main-main dengan status facebook-mu itu kan?"  
Jungkook terdiam sebentar. "Dari mana kau tahu?"  
"Semua orang membicarakan kalian Kook. Orang yang menyukaimu banyak sekali, kau harus tau dan mereka semua mencari tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Jimin. Kurasa karena kalian tidak pernah berkencan berdua jadi mereka bisa menyimpulkan sendiri kalau kau hanya main-main."  
Jungkook memutar bola matanya sebal. Tak urung dia menghela nafas panjang.  
"Iya mereka benar." akunya pelan.  
Seulgi tersenyum. "Aku harap kau juga cepat mempunyai kekasih Kook. Jangan mau kalah dengan Kim Taehyung."  
DEG.  
"Kim Taehyung?"  
Seulgi terkekeh. "Sudah tidak usah berpura-pura begitu. Minhyuk Oppa sudah bercerita padaku kalau Jung Hoseok berkencan dengan Kim Taehyung. Aku juga sering melihatnya menjemput Taehyung. Sahabatmu itu seleranya bagus juga. Jung Hoseok orang yang baik. Dia juga teman kakakmu kan?"  
Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa pusing. Kaki yang menopang tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Suara Seulgi berubah seperti dengungan tidak jelas yang tidak bisa dia dengar dengan benar.  
Taehyung..  
Bagaimana bisa?  
Tadi pagi dia masih bersama Taehyung di halte bus. Mereka berbicara banyak bahkan siang tadi Taehyung duduk di sampingnya saat praktek biologi. Taehyung juga banyak mengajaknya berbicara. Mereka makan bersama siang tadi sebelum Jungkook mengurus urusan OSIS.  
Bagaimana Jungkook bisa tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini.  
"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya Kook."  
Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Seulgi. Tiba-tiba saja Seulgi sudah menghilang entah kemana dan Jungkook hanya berdiri kaku di pinggir lapangan.

.

"Jungkook? Kau—"  
"Apa kau tahu soal Taehyung dan Hoseok?"  
Jimin terperangah. Belum selesai kagetnya melihat Jungkook tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahnya malam ini. Kali ini Jungkook juga menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan yang selama ini dia takutkan.  
"Jawab aku Jimin." kata Jungkook dengan nada sedikit tinggi.  
Jimin menunduk.  
"Maafkan aku Kook. Aku tidak bermaksud merahasiakan ini darimu tapi Taehyung yang memintaku untuk tidak bercerita padamu."  
"Kenapa? Kenapa dia begitu? Apa aku sama sekali tidak berharga untuknya?"  
Di tengah teriakannya, Jimin bisa melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipi Jungkook. Lelaki itu meninju dinding rumah Jimin dengan kuat. Tangannya pasti akan membiru.  
"Kook, maafkan aku—"  
Tubuh Jungkook seketika kembali lemas. Dia berjongkok dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras jatuh ke lantai.  
"Pagi tadi dia masih bersamaku. Kemarin juga begitu. Aku yakin sedikit lagi aku bisa mengajaknya berkencan seperti waktu itu untuk membayar kesalahanku. Aku senang karena akhirnya aku merasa dia ada di dekatku Jimin. Akhinya dia kembali di sampingku meski hanya sebagai teman. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku tenggelam sendirian? Kenapa?!"  
Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. Membiarkan Jungkook menangis lebih keras di pelukannya.  
"Maafkan aku Kook. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat kau pasti akan tahu. Aku hanya ingin menghargai permintaan Taehyung."  
"Tapi aku sahabatnya Jimin. Aku temannya. Apa aku sama sekali tidak penting untuknya?"  
"Dia yang menganggap dirinya tidak penting untukmu Kook. Dia berpikir kalau semua ini juga tidak begitu penting untukmu. Dia mengira kau tidak akan peduli."  
"Bagaiamana bisa aku tidak peduli? Aku menyukainya. Aku hanya menginginkannya selama ini. Aku mencintai Taehyung sejak dulu." isak Jungkook dengan air mata yang masih keluar deras membasahi wajahnya.  
"Kook—"  
"Aku harus bagaimana Jimin? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Dia tidak menyukaiku. Dia tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku."  
"Tidak Kook. Kau tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Dia juga menyayangimu."  
"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya itu Jimin?"  
Keduanya duduk di sana sampai tangisan Jungkook berhenti. Jimin menawarkan Jungkook untuk menginap tapi lelaki itu menolak dan lebih memilih untuk pulang. Jimin tidak bisa lagi mencegahnya. Jungkook juga pasti kecewa padanya tapi tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.  
Dia juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue—  
** Halo! karena komen dan vote sangat berarti untuk semangat aku jadi aku banget2 menunggu hehehe  
terima kasih sudah membaca dan mendukung cerita ini. See you.


End file.
